


Тёмный отец

by FeliciaIdzuru



Series: DMC AU коллекшн [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lots of Magic Stuff without proper explanation, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Mystical Creatures, Road Trips, Supernatural Hunters, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Русский | Russian, всратое роудмуви с элементами мистики и юмора, очень много шуток про деда-Данте
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: Тёмный отец, древнейших из ныне живущих вампиров, затесался где-то в штате. Охотникам нужно сделать всего ничего: найти его, убить и тем самым предотвратить возможный Апокалипсис из древних писаний детей ночи. Консулат выдаёт им в помощь своих шестёрок и одного из последних Рождённых, обладающего очень странным (как для вампира) изъяном...





	1. Действующие лица

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/felidzuru/status/1179822195784204291 - тред заметок, в основном по миру
> 
> География вымышленная на полшишечки, так как есть некоторые чисто придуманные города, а есть реально существующие, но с определёнными сюжетным и допущениями (плюс я никогда не была в США, так что маршрут и детальки строятся чисто с помощью всемогущего Интернета).  
Не приходилось мне раньше описывать экшн сцены, поэтому они могут быть (не) много кривоваты. Продолжаем улетать дальше от канона со странными аушками. Метки и прочие элементы шапки в процессе могут меняться.  
Основные источники вдохновения: Блэйд (самый первый фильм трилогии, 1998 года), Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (прекраснейшая ролевая игра от Troika Games, под саундтрек которой автор часто пишет главы), Воины света (фильм 2009 года).

**Вампиры:**  
Вергилий (Старейшина Ред-Грейв сити и обращённый)  
Неван (Тоже Старейшина Ред-Грейв сити и обращённая)  
Триш (Вестник воли Консулата в их долговременных отношениях с охотниками и рождённая)  
Ви (таинственный и очень многообещающий рождённый)  
  
**Охотники:**  
Данте (легендарный охотник)  
Неро (ещё не легендарный, но известный охотник)  
Леди (охотница)  
  
**Люди:**  
Нико (взбалмошная оружейница и водила)  
  
**Другие странные существа:**  
Тень (оборотень)  
Грифон (тоже оборотень, но в перьях)  
Кошмар (голем, обычно не очень разговорчив и активен)  
  
**А также:**  
Тёмный отец (древнейший вампир из легенд)  
Братство Мундуса (фанклуб секта последователей Отца)


	2. 1. Рождённый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPD: Немного переписала эту и следующие две главы ("Юджин" и "Резиденцию"), так как появились мелкие детали, которые нужно было дополнить/переписать. По большей части общий сюжет не сильно поменялся.

Остановка сердца. Чёрная кровь проникает в каждую капилляру. Серые трещинки в потемневших лёгких.  
На выпавшей из рук пачке этикетка гласит: «Курение убивает». Пожалуй, его тело сейчас — лучшая пропаганда здорового образа жизни. Полная луна смотрит с небес на него с осуждением. Почти родительским.  
— Рождённый ползать убить не сможет, — обнажает в широкой улыбке ряды острых зубов наклонившийся над ним человек. А человек ли? У людей глаза так не горят жёлтым, с расщепившимися на трое зрачками.  
Сложно оставаться сосредоточенным, когда рёбра разведены и кое-где надломаны. Для начала приходится свести их обратно, чтобы не торчали из кожи и одежды. Рождённому, кажется, больше жалко свой глянцевый плащ, чем тело. Он потратил на него в своё время немалую сумму…  
— Батечка приказал нам забрать тебя и опросить, — ведёт дальше свою речь «человек», — Он в последнее время ужасно великодушен.  
— Заткни свой клюв и поднимай его уже, — сдержанно отзывается голос второй.  
— А чего я сразу? Пусть его тащит громила.  
Кровь. Кровь везде, на коже, на одежде, в волосах, в земле и самом его существе. Среди мяса и костей. Плещется, жжётся, несёт инфекцию. От неё уже не отмыться.  
Он сбрасывает с себя одежду лихорадочно. Рвёт ткань, когда она не поддаётся. Лишь бы её утереть хотя бы с лица. Трёт с силой, до боли в глазах и руках. От запаха мутит. Чувство того, какая она липкая забирается под кожу. Она ласково булькает. Заливает этим звуком ушную раковину.  
«Кровь, кровь, кровь», — стеной шума во всём его теле. Чувствует, как подступается к горлу рвотный позыв. Изнутри дерёт горло, заставляет согнуться в три погибели, скрести ногтями землю. В его пустом желудке уже несколько ночей не было ни капли живой, тёплой, манящей…  
— Отец всегда был эксцентриком, но сегодня он явно себя переплюнул, — не унимается говорун с нечеловеческими глазами.  
— Это точно, — сдержанно отвечает ему второй.  
Его слабое тело подхватывают руки. Огромные, чёрные, словно из камня. У него нет сил сопротивляться хватке колоса, поднимающего рождённого вверх, над землёй и самым небом. Неожиданно видит, что их много. Тел осушённых. Гниющих. Вороны сплетаются, чтобы поглотить с глазами мертвецов их последние воспоминания. Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, он слышал об этом легенду. Словно ворон, вырывая глаз у только-только остывшего трупа, видит мгновение его смерти. Думал, сказочки да и только. А теперь вдруг решил вспомнить… Взлетая высоко над морем гниющей плоти. Где-то там, в тумане, тонконогие тени утаскивают в свои первобытные пещеры лакомые кусочки, оставшиеся с пиршества.  
Он поднимает взгляд на небо. Луна прячется хитро за тёмной завесой облаков. Однако свет её, тусклый и загадочный, виден сквозь их полупрозрачную ткань. Возможно, это просто сон. В такие ночи ему всегда снятся странные сны. Только сиреневая дымка проскальзывает ему куда-то под веки, когда боль отступает и рождённого тянет в самую бездну забытья.

Эти твари любят ошиваться в ночных клубах.  
Единственные источники света в тесном зале «Ноктюрна» — неоновые прожекторы на сцене диджея. Вспышка. Темнота. Снова вспышка красного. Тьма сгущается. Зал сегодня забит под завязку. Музыка стремительными битами транса настигает его бешено бьющийся пульс. От адреналина и нетерпения охотнику становится только жарче в стоящей духоте. На то расчёт и идёт. От психотрансовой электроники рассудок заметно мутнеет. От постоянных вспышек с непривычки рябит в глазах. Запах крови легко перебивается потом, духами, сигаретным дымом. Пропадёшь — не заметят. Никто не услышит слабый вскрик жертвы на шумной вечеринке.  
Однако Неро обучен замечать и слышать. Высматривать в тенях на границе красного и чёрного серые тени. Ловить взгляды алых глаз, огромных и широких. Чувствовать, когда раскалённый воздух разрезают взмахи крыльев под самым потолком. Как сейчас. Задирает голову. Улавливает на металлических балках, в смутном свете маленьких окон где-то там, наверху смутное движение. Сквозь покрытые грязью и пылью стёкла виднеется свет луны. Полной и… Алой.  
— Хреново дело, — бормочет Неро себе под нос.  
Красные полнолуния никогда не предвещают ничего хорошего. Он оглядывается. Никто больше не замечает её зловещего блеска. Движение в левом углу. Размытое и молниеносное. Неро проталкивается через потоки толпы дальше. Инстинкт подсказывает ему держать уши навостро, а руку — поближе к таящемуся под плащом пистолету. При всей своей подозрительности ко всему магическому Неро признаёт, что зачарованное оружие стоит своих денег и трудов. Хотя бы за эти руны невидимости. Иначе хрен его кто пропустил бы с пушкой в переполненный клуб.  
Ритм музыки становится всё более зубодробящим. Из толпы на него выскакивает фрик, махающий во все стороны головой и бьющих мимо проходящих своей сальной длинной шевелюрой. Неро чуть было не заехал локтём ему в лицо, но вовремя успевает отступится. Врезается спиной в девушку. Извиняется торопливо в ответ на её шипение. Замирает. Оборачивается к ней снова. Красные глаза смотрят на него неотрывно. Понимают, кто он и зачем здесь.  
Из транса толпу вырывает выстрел. Красные вспышки ошалело сменяют друг друга. Стены сужаются. Темнота уплотняется. Кровавая луна светит высоко над клубом, Ред-Грейвом и всем штатом. Неро, впрочем, думает сейчас совершенно не о ней. Когти рвут на груди свитер и кожу. Теперь шипит уже он. Нельзя, нельзя дать боли заглушить себя. Темнота. Он видит. Два алых огонька наступают снова. Вспышка света. Блеск зубов. Неро уворачивается и по инерции упыриха летит дальше, в металлический столб прожектора. Лампа с грохотом разбивается о землю. Люди кричат. Кто бежит, кто снимает, кто звонит в полицию.  
Данте определённо будет орать на него за «недостаточную скрытность». Плевать. Главное — выполнить миссию.  
Упыриха очухивается быстрее, чем он того ожидал, и вырывается в коридор. Неро срывается с места. Пули свистят в воздухе. Несколько даже попадают в цель. Изменение замедляется — тварь шипит, гнилая кровь льётся дорожкой из незаживающих ран на ногах и спине. Её руки уже частично преобразовались в крылья. Швы вечернего платья стремительно надрываются.  
Нельзя позволить ей выбраться на улицу. Действие пуль не вечно. Медленно, но уверено тело их отторгает. А когда они вырвутся полностью, упыриха закончит свою трансформацию. Полетит на ночную охоту дальше. Догнать, нужно догнать любой ценой!  
Повороты коридора сменяют друг друга. Пролёты лестницы сливаются в одно сплошное пятно. Неро держит фокус на ней, и в то же время старается всеми силами не споткнуться. Пули в обойме заканчиваются. Остаётся только один вариант: самый отчаянный. Нет времени думать, насколько удачный…  
Неро отталкивается от лестницы и прыгает. Вытягивает из-за пазухи кинжал — жалкую зубочистку по сравнению с Алой королевой, и спрятать её всё же легче, чем целый огромный меч. Лестницы мелькают стремительно. Неро замахивается в ударе. Острие кинжала проникает в шею раскинувшего крылья огромного, практически обратившегося существа. Проникает в шейные позвонки. Раздрабливает кости. Рассекает плоть и сухожилия. Идеальная белизна посеребрённого оружия темнеет от хлещущей из тела упырихи гнили.  
Они катятся дальше, к первому этажу. Неро каждой косточкой чувствует тупые углы ступеней. Туша упырихи чуть-ли не придавливает его в лепёшку. Сверхъестественная реакция позволяет охотнику худо-бедно, но избежать подобной участи. С грацией кубаря заваливается к порогу служебного входа. Тело упырихи своим весом выбивает дверь.  
Пахнет гнилью и пеплом. Неро поднимает взгляд от земли — кожа и плоть начинают стремительно иссушаться. Вскоре остаются только кости. Хрупкие и осыпающиеся.  
Череп рассыпается с хрустом под тяжёлым шагом Данте. Старик вытягивает с лёгкостью кинжал. Сдувает осевший пепел.  
— Неплохо сработано, пацан.  
Данте протягивает ему руку, однако молодой охотник упёрто отказывается от помощи и поднимается на ноги сам. Да уж, от таких трюков у него всё тело болит и ноет.  
— Что ты тут забыл, старик? — наконец спрашивает у него Неро. — У тебя есть своё…  
— Было, — перебивает Данте и говорит неожиданно серьёзно: — У Консулата есть для нас работёнка посерьёзнее.  
— «Нас?»  
— Ага. Они хотят видеть всех.  
— Это как-то… Странно, — подозрительно щурится Неро.  
— Они вампиры, пацан, — пожимает плечами Данте. — Так что, идёшь?  
Неро кивает. Они торопливо бредут в сторону тёмных и тихих переулков между соседними зданиями складов. Позади слышатся сирена: машины полиции с мигалками виднеются где-то со стороны парадного входа «Ноктюрна». Хорошо, что им так удачно удалось ускользнуть. Или, вернее, что копы здесь такие медленные.  
— Сколько сейчас времени? — подаёт голос Неро, когда они выходят на стоянку.  
— М-м-м… — Данте лениво достаёт мобильник и отвечает: — Ровно полночь.  
— Нико должна была уже…  
Не успевает Неро договорить, как фургон выскакивает из-за поворота улицы. Тормоза оглушительно свистят — к счастью, в округе одни склады да магазины. На скорости фургон останавливается за пару сантиметров до мусорных баков у кирпичного забора.  
— Приехать, — договаривает Неро.  
Стекло окна опускается. Из него выглядывает покуривающая сигарету Нико. Выдыхает дым прямо в лицо Неро, от чего тот морщится и отмахивается от омерзительного запаха.  
— Да, да, я знаю! На новой развязке были ужасные пробки, — спешит оправдаться Нико.  
— Какие пробки могут быть в 12 ночи?  
— Ой, завались, тоже мне гугл мэпс ходячий, — прежде чем он ответит, Нико хлопает по рулю: — Залезать будете?  
— Поехали, пацан, — тащит Данте возмущённого охотника в фургон. — Они ждать не любят.  
Данте сегодня странный. Он становится таким каждый раз, когда они едут на заседание Консулата в башню. Молчаливо смотрит на мелькающие за окном огни города взглядом отстранённым и каким-то… Холодным. Хмурые брови, исчезнувшая ухмылка, даже кожа его словно стала бледнее. Неро, проследив за его взглядом, снова возвращается к луне. Её блеск постепенно становится бледнее. Естественным.  
— Луна сегодня странная, — озвучивает Неро свои мысли.  
— Да, — соглашается Данте односложно  
— Это может быть связано с тем, почему нас…?  
— Приедем — узнаем. Что бы это не было, дело серьёзное.  
Возмущённый Неро замолкает, с трудом сдержав в себе импульс гнева. Если даже Данте весь на иголках — дело определённо дрянь. Монотонный голос диктора радио зачитывает новости прошедших суток. Нико раздражённо переключает чистоту на что-то более приятное. Частоты сменяют друг друга, пока девушка не останавливается на волне, где всегда крутят рок. Неро никогда раньше не слышал эту песню. Её агрессивное звучание ему явно нравится. Постепенно она становится всего лишь шумом где-то там, на фоне. Слова теряют своё чёткое звучание.  
Ночной Ред-Грейв невероятно спокойный и тихий. Разумеется, на его улочках мелькают тусовщики с гремящей в салонах музыкой, таксисты в жёлтых автомобилях, сирены полицейских в тандеме с красно-синими мигалками. Неро прикрывает рот кулаком, зевая. Тяжёлая нынче ночь. И неспокойная. Даже Нико постукивает пальцами нервно по рулю.  
Проезжают на красный свет, потому что дороги всё равно пустые. Консулат не любит ждать.

Темен-ни-Гру, что примечательно, сливается с остальными высотками корпораций в округе. Оно высокое, стройное и блестящее. Никаких мрачных замков, вычурных костёлов и горгулий на крышах из всевозможных продуктов поп культуры. Стёкла башни матовые: изнутри всё происходящее на улице прекрасно видно, а вот снаружи — только непроглядная чернота. Парадный вход освещён несколькими прожекторами и ночными фонарями по обе стороны улицы. Башня, под стать ночным улицам, выглядит на первый взгляд пустой и безжизненной. Кряхтение мотора фургона-развалюхи слышится особенно чуждым в этой тишине. Охотники открывают дверь салона и выходят.  
— Эй! — окликает Нико Неро на полпути к входу. — Удачи.  
Неро кивает ей и спешит настигнуть Данте.  
Автоматические двери на ночь отключают. Через тёмные, даже слишком непроницаемые окна толком не видно, есть ли кто из охранников внутри. Данте решает не ждать, пока им кто-то окажет услугу и откроет дверь. Нашаривает ключ в кармане брюк, среди фантиков конфет, пары звенящих центов и смятой пятибаксовой купюры.  
— Сезам, откройся, — усмехается Данте, когда замок щёлкает.  
Холл мало отличается от тех, что встречаются в аналогичных центра-высотках. Неро невольно щуриться от яркости холодных ламп. Стойка ресепшена пустует. На мониторах компьютера мигают огоньки кнопок питания. Однотонные стены, плитка пола с серыми неприметными линиями, указатели с чёрными надписями — каждая деталь помещения наполнена стерильной белизной точно коридоры больниц. Обычно через турникеты пропускают по удостоверениям, но им, охотникам, можно обойтись и без них. Без особого труда Неро перепрыгивает через них, как делал это в детстве в метро. Данте позади кряхтит, но скорее в шутку, чем всерьёз. Этот старик воспринимает свою медленно подступающуюся старость с иронией.  
Дальше начинается его самое нелюбимое место: открытый широкий зал нулевого этажа.  
Лифт напоминает собой овальную, прозрачную капсулу на чёрных рельсах прутьев. Находясь в самом центре холла, он виден из каждого уголка уходящих вверх этажей. Если взглянуть вверх, с непривычки может замутить от количества балконов-полумесяцев, уходящих всё дальше подобно рядам амфитеатра. Все они сейчас погружены во мрак. За исключением самого далёкого, последнего.  
В стеклянной коробке, как называет про себя этот лифт Неро, их уже ждёт знакомая фигура. Широкое декольте, короткие кожаные шорты, целое множество ремешков, поясов, портупея для оружия. Каштановые волосы взъерошены в небрежной укладке. Линия шрама на носу. Разноцветные глаза.  
— Опаздываете, — придерживает Леди для них дверь, прежде чем лифт успевает подняться.  
— Упыри совсем распоясались, — только пожимает плечами Данте.  
Неро заходит последним. В широком пространстве лифта трое умещаются с лёгкостью. Дверь неторопливо закрывается и поднимается с характерным гулом. Покидая светлый нулевой этаж, «стеклянная коробка» постепенно погружается в темноту. Одни только цифры сменяются красными огоньками на экранчике да белым кольцом горит кнопка двадцатого этажа. Едва слышно звучит незамысловатая мелодия.  
Все они думают об одном и том же: Луне и Старейшинах.  
За прозрачными дверями сменяют друг друга однообразные балконы и коридоры. Каждый раз, когда они поднимаются так на заседания, Неро нервно оглядывается по сторонам. Плечи его напряжены. Спиной он постоянно чувствует на себе взгляды сокрытых за незримой завесой глаз. Знает, что это вовсе не камеры — их здесь нет. Это нечто иное. Живое. Пребывающее в постоянном движении настолько тихом, что даже своим чутким слухом охотник не может его уловить. Сколько бы лет не прошло, он, кажется, никогда к этому не привыкнет.  
Лифт останавливается аккурат в тот момент, когда терпение у Неро уже на пределе. Это далеко не последний этаж, но один из самых высоких. Этот коридор отличается стоящими по обе его стороны мраморными статуями женщин, держащих серебряные чаши. Их платья лёгкими и струящимися тканями. Бесцветные взгляды устремлены вверх. Скульптор изобразил их настолько реалистично, что невольно ловишь себя на мысли, словно в любой момент они сойдут со своих пьедесталов. Каким бы странным местом ни была башня Темен-ни-Гру, Неро никогда ещё подобного за ними не наблюдал. Уже дальше, у самых дверей зала они видят нечто странное: тёмное пятно, растёкшееся на идеальном алебастре плитки.  
— Кровь, — замечает Неро шёпотом. — Не человеческая, слишком чёрная.  
— Не удивлюсь, если Вергилий за это время уже успел с кем-то махнутся, — вопреки усмешке на его губах голос Данте звучит серьёзно.  
— Да, это похоже на него, — скрещивает руки на груди Леди.  
Тяжёлые двери приоткрывает обтянутая в чёрное рука. В атмосфере слепящего мрамора фигура женщины в кожаном одеянии выглядит особенно пёстро. Все охотники знают эту особу. Триш одаряет их лёгкой улыбкой алых от помады губ. И жестом приглашает пройти гостей в необычно тихий зал.  
Из царства белизны они вступают в царство ночи. В противоположность всему, что они видели в комплексе ранее, зал совещаний залит чернотой. Плитка из матового чёрного сланца. Лампы люстры сеткой металлических креплений. Стулья с высокими спинками, ведущие в неизвестность двери, вытянутый длинный стол — из тёмного дерева. Внутри оказывается до странного мало людей. Неро ожидал встретить целую толпу охотников, со всего штата, однако…  
Напротив сидят только две фигуры, если не считать встретившую их Триш. Обоих они знают прекрасно.  
— Садитесь, — скорее приказывает, чем просит единственный среди троицы вампиров мужчина.  
Данте бросает на него нечитаемый взгляд. Высокий и беловолосый, он облачён в тёмно-синий плащ с едва различимыми узорами на рукавах, тёмные брюки, идеально выглаженную рубашку с туго затянутым галстуком. Настолько туго, что обычный человек явно почувствовал бы дискомфорт.  
Но не Вергилий. Он поднимает на охотника ответный взгляд: сдержанный и спокойный. Однако крепко сжатые в замки руки говорят об обратном.  
Не сводя с него глаз, Данте садится напротив. Неро уже не первый раз чувствует это незримое напряжение между ними. Оно и понятно: лица вампира и охотника удивительно похожи, выдавая их очевидное родство. Данте никогда особенно не откровенничал с кем-либо на тему того, почему они с братом вдруг оказались по разные стороны барикад. И желанием делать это в дальнейшем, видно, не горел.  
Неро достаётся место напротив рыжеволосой бестии Неван. В отличие от фарфоровых масок лиц остальных кровопийц, её кожа отличается особенно серым, трупным оттенком. Тем ярче контрастируют с длинные рыжие кудри. У Кирие, думает Неро, рыжий куда более тусклый, мягкий и естественный. У чёрного платья Неван глубокое декольте, оно откровеннее, чем у Леди и Триш. Даже волосы скрывают её тело лучше, чем одежда. Неро отворачивается, лишь бы не смотреть на хищную улыбку и пожирающие его глаза. Их красный свет напоминает ему о сегодняшнем клубе.  
Только между Леди и Триш за столом нет этого незримого флёра неприязни. Неро знает, что за пределами Темен-ни-Гру они часто пересекаются — и молчит об этом точно также, как Леди не выдаёт его вылазок в приют Кирие. Сейчас они молчаливо переглядываются. Держаться холодно, соответственно ситуации и уставу.  
— Отец заявился в пригороде Ред-Грейва этой ночью, — начинает Триш чётко и по делу. — Оставил по себе двадцать жертв. Консулат предполагает, что в дальнейшем жертв будет только больше.  
— Неужели нет способа избавиться от него навсегда? — вскидывает брови Неро.  
— Если он и есть, Консулату он неизвестен, — снисходительно отвечает Неван, рассматривая свои длинные ногти. — А мы бьёмся над этим вопросом уже два столетия, мальчик.  
За спиной Вергилия виднеется Луна. Небесное светило окончательно утратило своё алое свечение. Кажется, она даже отдалилась от Земли. Но Неро помнит, какое дурное предчувствие пробудило в нём это мимолётное видение.  
— Полиция знает…  
Вопрос Леди обрывает глухой удар. Неро определяет быстро — из двери слева. Неосознанно тянется за оружием. Данте тут же опускает руку ему на плечо. Тяжело, по-отцовски. У Неро бегут мурашки по спине от громкого смеха, граничащего с вороньим карканьем. Слышится ещё один стук. Хохот затихает. Неро слышит в этом шуме… Звон металла? Впрочем, судя по тихим, дрожащим смешкам лежащего, это явно очередной потерявший голову чудик. Как говорил уже сегодня Данте, «они же вампиры».  
— Триш, — обращается Вергилий к коллеге. — Введи их в курс дела. Неван, проверь как продвигается…  
— Заметание следов отца? Как пожелаешь, — подмигивает ему Неван и тут же исчезает в сиреневой дымке.  
Вергилий скрывается за той самой дверью, из которой слышались шумы. Видно, его присутствие застало хохотуна-говоруна врасплох, раз он тут же затих. Впрочем, сейчас важно не это. Триш подпирает подбородок и всматривается в охотников с секунды. Словно пытаясь понять, какой эффект произведут её слова.  
— Не буду скрывать: миссия самоубийственная, — заговаривает она тихо, словно боясь что Вергилий её услышит. — Консулат хочет, чтобы вы настигли и ликвидировали Отца, прежде чем он успеет нанести ещё больший ущерб.  
— Да вы шутите, — Неро тут же заметно бледнеет.  
— У Консулата нет чувства юмора, пацан, — с невесёлой усмешкой замечает Данте.  
Триш согласно кивает.  
— По нашим сведениям, он направляется в Фортуну, — продолжает Триш.  
— «Вашим сведениям»? — уточняет Леди.  
— По предчувствиям Приближённых. В том числе и моим, — особый акцент делает на последнем слове Триш. — Нам неизвестны его цели. Не известно также где он, и кто его укрывает.  
— Значит, отправимся в Фортуну и выждем его там, — предлагает Леди, на что остальные охотники кивают.  
— Нет. Нет, вам нужно перехватить его на пути в Фортуну. Иначе… Иначе будет поздно, — голос Триш переходит в отчаянный шепот.  
Шаги заставляют её обернуться. Ничего. Приглушённый разговор где-то там, в коридорах продолжается. Только теперь в диалог вступает голос слабый. Его услышать сложнее всего, такой он тихий.  
— Не может такого быть, чтобы у Консулата совсем не было зацепок, — с нескрываемым скепсисом замечает Данте.  
Видно, Триш только и ждала, когда он это скажет. Кривая полуулыбка виднеется на её алых губах. Триш прогибается к ним троим вплотную через весь стол на своих сильных руках, обтянутых в кожаные высокие перчатки. Её зловещая тень накрывает фигуры охотников.  
— Он оставил кое-кого, — продолжает Триш шептать точно передаёт им сокровенный секрет. — На том пустыре. Двадцать первую жертву. Нового Приближённого.  
— Это же безумие! — не выдерживает Неро и вскакивает со своего места. — Если этот Отец и вправду настолько крутой, что ему могут сделать три охотника?  
— Вы отправитесь не одни, — эхом отзывается леденящий тембр Вергилия.  
Неро оборачивается к нему вместе с остальными. За ним один за другим выходят трое.  
Мужчина куда более обычного вида: чёрные волосы, красные глаза, щетина, средние рост и комплекция. Классический костюм гармонирует с угрюмым выражением лица. Неро вдруг приходит мысль, что дело ещё и в коже: загорелой и человеческой. В острых чертах, мощной челюсти и прищуре есть что-то… Дикое. Он движется со спокойной, почти кошачьей грацией. Краем глаза Неро замечает на его руках длинные ногти. Оборотень?  
Второй выползает из коридора живенькой и семенящей походкой. Видно, он прямо держится, чтобы не начать болтать. Или хохотать. Наиболее выразителен в его лице крючковатый, прямо-таки орлиный профиль. Движения его все какие-то нервозные, он то и дело дёргает плечами и оглядывается на нечто одно ему видное. Галстука у него, в отличие от коллеги, нет, и весь костюм выглядит мятым.  
Он выходит самым последним. Высокий, облачённый в скрывающий всё его тело плащ, темноволосый. Трость постукивает в такт неуверенным шагам. Из всей компании он выглядит самым молодым, может даже одногодкой Неро. Тем удивительнее для охотника то, как в таком возрасте можно выглядеть настолько бледным, тощим и уставшим от жизни. Вернее, теперь уже от смерти.  
Рождённый не производит впечатление могущественного существа, наделённого даром Отца. Впрочем, охотникам привычно не доверять тому, что видят.  
— Какой-то он хиленький, — высказывает витающую в воздухе мысль Данте. — Вы его хотя бы кормили?  
Говорун хохочет гадко, аж весь трясётся. Человек кошачьей грации не глядя толкает его локтем под дых. Так сильно, что смеющийся издаёт глухой писк и хватается за больное место, согнувшись. Вергилий, кажется, совершенно не замечает их и остаётся безмятежным. Когда все замолкают, он продолжает:  
— По решению Консулата мы отдаём вам в помощь своих лучших людей.  
Неро не сдерживает усмешки: когда они опускаются до «людей» в своих формулировках, значит дело точно с подвохом. И казалось бы, куда уже хуже и подозрительнее.  
— Два оборотня и Приближённый, — подводит итоги увиденного Леди. — Неплохая компания.  
— И голем, — заговаривает с ней говорун, хлопая себя по карману пиджака.  
Из него выглядывает что-то маленькое и неприметное, сливающееся с чёрной тканью пиджака. Если бы не сияющий фиолетовый огонёк глаза, его и вовсе не удалось бы разглядеть. Неро шумно вздыхает, однако его поток мысли тут же пресекает деловитый тон Триш:  
— Он родился этой ночью, — указывает она на человека с тростью. — И чувствует передвижения Отца лучше, чем мы.  
Приближённого, кажется, совершенно не смущает, как о нём говорят все присутствующие. Он молчаливо изучает сложившуюся ситуацию. Стоящих старейшин и сидящих охотников. Встречается взглядом с всматривающимся в его фигуру Неро. И улыбается едва заметно, краем губ. Таинственно.  
— Значит, ты, Верг… — начинает Данте.  
— Консулат, — перебивает его Вергилий.  
— Значит, Консулат хочет, чтобы мы с помощью…  
— Приближённого, — обрывает его ироничный комментарий Триш.  
— Приближённого нашли Отца прежде, чем он успеет добраться до Фортуны и провернуть свои «Тёмные Дела». Тогда деньги вперёд, — закидывает Данте ноги на стол в расслабленной позе. — Мы подождём, да, коллеги?

Неро никогда в жизни не видел столько банкнот — только в фильмах, когда грабители их запихивают впопыхах в сумки во время ограбления. На эти деньги можно сделать многое. Обновить полностью здание приюта, как хотела бы Кирие. Снять квартиру в самом центре Нью-Йорка и жить припеваючи многие годы, о чём мечтала время от времени Леди. Или попросту пропить в баре, что наверняка с удовольствием сделал бы Данте.  
Однако они потратят их по назначению: на оружие. Где Отец, там и байки про орды упырей, демонов и последователей-вампиров. Серебра понадобится много.  
— Разрывные пули, — вертит в Руке Леди на первый взгляд ничем не примечательный патрон. — Будущий хит сезона.  
Оружейная представляет из себя просторное подвальное помещение со множеством тайников. Множество переключателей запрятано за книжными стеллажами, под половицами паркета, внутри люстры на потолке и чёрт ещё знает в каких местах. Раньше в ней хранил свои творения отец Нико, пока охотники не убрали его за многочисленные нелегальные эксперименты, ставящие существование Тайны под угрозу. Сама по себе оружейная напоминает обычный гараж с кучей сложенного в нём хлама, передавшегося Нико вместе с домом по наследству. В центре стоит фургон, в который они загружают арсенал для предстоящего путешествия. Тут и там валяются шины, ящики с инструментами, канистры с бензином. Салон фургона привычно пахнет табаком — Нико точно курила тут до их прихода. Выходящие из стен стеллажи и витрины с оружием выглядят поистине прекрасно: мечи, кинжалы, ножи, винтовки, револьверы, дробовики, снаряды для огнестрела — всё заботливо разложено на свои места.  
— Нико долго над ними работала, — не без гордости за подругу замечает Неро. — Говорит, эта партия стабильна.  
— Лучше бы ей действительно быть стабильной, — вставляет Данте полную обойму в пистолет.  
Отдельным стеллажом выделены особые, странно выглядящие орудия, за стеклянным покрытием. Демонические артефакты. Вампиры и те не любят ими пользоваться: каждый обладает своим скверным характером и влиянием на бойца его носящего. Неро прикасается к стеклу. Смотрит из всего ряда на неё: Алую королеву. Единственную и несравненную. Даже так он чувствует необузданную ауру, сосредоточенную в рукоятке и расползающуюся незримым пламенем по острию. Вспоминает, каково это было, держать её. Чувствовать такую силу…  
— По крайней мере, у нас есть голем, — расслабленный тон Данте вырывает его из состояния задумчивости. — Будет за кем спрятаться, если дело запахнет жареным. Ненадолго.  
— Но ведь… Если у нас не было бы даже шанса, стали бы они нам это поручать? — не сводя с Королевы задумчивого взгляда, произносит Неро.  
— Кто знает, пацан, — отвечает Данте серьёзно. — Кто знает.  
Молчание. Сегодня оно — частый гость обычно дружной и шумной компании охотников. Оно и не мудрено, думает Неро. Задания Консулата никогда не отличались простотой. И всё же, как-то Спарда и Аластор, а позже — Данте с Вергилием с этим справились? Загоняли Отца в его сраное измерение? Значит, шанс есть. Небольшой. Особенно с големом, двумя оборотнями и приближённым. Неро всего пробирает дрожь, когда он вспоминает его таинственную улыбку. И даже не знает толком, от чего больше: раздражения или жути.  
За окном гаража виднеется свет фар.  
— Они приехали раньше, — негромко бормочет Неро.  
— До рассвета осталось не так много, — ухмыляется Данте уже заметно шире: хороший знак. — Будет досадно, если наш «ценный груз» подгорит.

Мери замечает её не сразу, притаившуюся в тени пожарной лестницы. Скрестив руки на груди, наблюдает за охотницей своими сверкающими глазами — вовсе не красными, что примечательно для рождённых. В ночном освещении Триш выглядит особенно бледной: в волосах закрался едва видный отблеск белого золота, тёмные тени подчёркивают серый в радужках, а кожа блеклым, холодным кафелем виднеется тут и там в вырезах чёрного платья, тянущегося подолом к самому полу.  
Когда Мери подходит ближе, она ловко ускользает глубже в темноту переулка. Охотница оглядывается на копошащуюся в гараже компанию: загружают амуницию в тайники внутри фургона. И следует за бледной тенью дальше.  
Среди мусорных баков и сложенного рядом металлолома Триш выглядит особенно чуждо. Однако выбирать не приходится. Прикусывает нервно губу и оголяет тем самым клык. На алой помаде проступает пятно чёрной крови.  
— У вас нет права на ошибку, — шепот Триш раздаётся на грани слуха, настолько он тих.  
Замолкает. Капля становится больше, стекает по аккуратному подбородку.  
— Не геройствуй, — говорит Триш уже почти одними губами.  
— О, геройство — это больше по части Неро, — подходит Мери ближе.  
На этот раз она не увиливает. Мери подходит близко — достаточно, чтобы их разделяли считанные сантиметры. Даже не прикасаясь, чувствует холод кожи. Воздух сотрясает только её собственное, затаившееся дыхание. И все несказанные слова заглушает оно, неистово стучащее. У Триш не так. Не вдыхает она ночной воздух, не гоняет сердце в её груди в ускоренном темпе кровь и адреналин. Спиной чувствует, как где-то там, в темноте за ними наблюдают вездесущие глаза Консулата. Мери едва заметно тянет к ней руку, но быстро одёргивает себя. Поджимает губы. Оглядывается назад.  
Рёв мотора грохочет в тишине спокойных райончиков. Нужно выдвигаться, пока никто из соседей не успел поднять шумиху.  
— Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, — отзывается Леди серьёзно. — Я сделаю.  
Клыки снова скрылись за плотно сомкнутыми губами. Её лицо остаётся напряжённым, а осанка — слишком безупречной. Однако глаза… Они говорят о другом. Живые, человеческие, серые. Выдают тайные надежды. Так и невысказанные.  
Триш благодарно кивает, прячет их за белым золотом ресниц. Мери этого достаточно.


	3. 2. Юджин

Сон Неро был не таким уж и долгим: пара часов, пока старик не согнал его с насиженного места. Спина и шея от долгого сидения поначалу ужасно затекли. Теперь стало уже легче. Он привычно усаживается рядом с Нико на смену Данте: ей нужно, чтобы был рядом слушатель и собеседник, иначе может так и заснуть за рулём. Несколько выпитых банок у лобового стекла катятся точно перекати поле в пустыне. Асфальтовая дорога тянется далеко вперёд. Раскалённый воздух едва заметно качается, тем самым искажая её чёрную линию. За окном мелькают знаки, указатели, вывески и километры. Их сегодняшняя задача: добраться до границы и, по возможности, хоть как-то нагнать Отца.   
— Не бойся, я оставила ей несколько ловушек, — допивает Нико в один присест энергетик. — Фу-ух... Не чесночных.   
— Ты что?! — восклицает Неро спустя секунды, когда до него доходит смысл сказанных ею слов.  
— Брось, она обращается с пушками не хуже, чем ты! — стучит Нико возбуждённо пальцами по рулю, останавливаясь на красный свет. — Если дело касается приюта, с ней лучше не шутить.  
— Это точно, — неохотно соглашается Неро.  
Из бардачка торчат мятые путеводители по самым крупным городам Огайо, карта штата в более обширной перспективе и, неожиданно, несколько выпусков свежих газет. Смешно, однако это клише из блокбастеров про тайные организации, охотящиеся за нечеловеческими угрозами, иногда даже работает. На первой странице пестрит новость про подрыв колонки в Юджине, неподалёку от придорожной забегаловки.  
Неро оборачивается назад. Всевозможные окна, в которые мог бы подло просочится свет, зашторены. Обстановка выглядит на первый взгляд совершенно обычной. Вот небольшая кухонька справа, с холодильником, кофемашиной и шкафчиками над раковиной. Своеобразная барная стойка разделяет её с частью слева, где стоят длинный диван и пара кресел. Обычно перед ним ещё стоит журнальный столик, но сейчас его утащили Тень и Грифон для игры в карты. Дальше только душевая, туалет и кладовка. фургон тоже напичкан своими тайниками.   
Леди тихо листает журнальчик, попивая кофе за стойкой. Сколько Данте не боролся со сном, он всё же задремал на одном из кресел. Самое удобное в фургончике место для сна занял собой Ви. Плотно укутанный в покрывало с ног до головы, во сне он заметно содрогается. Только это позволяет понять, что чисто технически он ещё жив. По какой-то мистической причине оборотни больше не обмениваются остротами. Даже Грифон как-то притих.   
— Никогда не слышал, чтобы вампиры видели сны, — задумчиво бормочет Неро, возвращаясь к видам трассы.   
— Я слышала, что они типа видят видения, — не отводя взгляда с трассы, говорит ему Нико. — Связанные с этим их грозным Папочкой.  
Позади вдруг слышится резкое копошение и торопливый скрип грифа о лист. Неро заглядывает через плечо — пробудившаяся из своего сна спящая красавица торопливо чиркает новое видение. Его штрихи размашистые и в то же время осторожные: боится не рассчитать новообретённую силу. Леди тоже поглядывает на него с интересом, и явно большим, чем во время изучения статейки про готовку. А Данте... Данте храпит. Однако они оба знают, что в любую секунду он может проснуться и быстро среагировать на опасность. Рефлексы!   
Спустя минуту, или может пятнадцать, на лице приближённого впервые появляется осознанное выражение. Без лишних Тень принимает из его рук альбом, чтобы следом его вырвал из когтистых лап Грифон.   
— Тала-антище, — листает один за другим рисунки Грифон.  
— Отдай, — с низким рычанием командует Тень.  
— Ладно, ладно, — протягивает Грифон ему альбом и одёргивает себя в последний момент. — Нет, нет, так не интересно! Лучше забери если сможешь.  
В кармане пиджака у Грифона голем недовольно шевелится, смотрит на него одним своим глазом неодобрительно. Будь у него зубы — наверняка укусил бы вредного говоруна. Тот только громко возмущается:  
— И ты за него? Какие вы все скучные!  
— Грифон, — подаёт голос прежде молчавший приближённый.   
Неро слышит его впервые за последние несколько часов: спокойный, вкрадчивый и бархатистый. Он отлично дополняет общий таинственный образ, создаваемый чёрными блестящими глянцем одеждами. Только сандалии смотрятся на контрасте со всем остальным одеянием слишком... Странно.   
— Благодарю, — усмехается он Грифону, когда тот с явной неохотой, но отдаёт альбом.   
Фургон делает резко разворачивается на повороте, так, что всё содержимое полок грозится обрушиться с полок прямо на Леди. На пустой трассе Нико, видно, решила разойтись по полной. Грифон с карканьем не удерживается на ногах. От падения на столик его спасает Тень, ловит товарища с истинно кошачьей ловкостью. Скрип колёс смешивается со свистом в ушах. Данте как и храпел, так и продолжает истреблять демонов в своих снах, бормоча себе под нос «Джекпот». Неро высовывается из окна, и пуля свистит прямо у его уха.   
— Какого чёрта?! — кричит Неро подруге, вытягивая из-за пояса Розу.  
Первый выстрел попадает куда-то в лобовое стекло гонящейся за ними по раскалённой трассе легковушки. Матовая чернота заходится трещинами, однако Тойота не сворачивает со своего маршрута. Из окна высовывается человек — с расстояния он кажется совсем обычным. Неро скрывается в салон за секунды до того, как пуля успевает достигнуть его лба. Рефлексы!  
Обстрелу мешает стальная коробка голема, мотающаяся на прицепе из стороны в сторону. Леди цокает языком — если бы он не загораживал обзор, прицелилась бы с заднего окна. Неро понимает, что драгоценных секунд на активацию тайников с арсеналом у них нет.   
— Неро, назад! — командует Леди охотнику, с чем он не горит желанием спорить.   
Он бросает ей свой пистолет, прежде чем вскочить из-за сидения. Леди ловко ловит его. Высовывается из окна и делает несколько точных выстрелов. В отдалении слышен свист и грохот, Неро подбегает к одному из зашторенных окон. Вампир инстинктивно прячется под плотной тканью. Легковушка, вылетев с трассы, прорубает себе маршрут через высушенную траву. Из-за разбитого лобового стекла валит дым и огонь.   
— Что это нахрен было? — шипит Неро, зашторивая окно.   
— Братство Мундуса, — отвечает на его вопрос таинственный голос. — Они верят, что Отец должен принести им новый мир. Классика жанра.   
— Но стрелком был человек! — недоумевает Неро. — Ладно вампиры, но люди... Зачем?   
— Всегда будут люди, надеющиеся услужить демону или другой сущности с надеждой на то, что оно будет к ним в час погибели благосклонно, — качает головой вампир. — Но оно не будет.   
Прояснившимся взглядом он оглядывает окружение, словно что-то выискивая. Неро уже не первый раз замечает, что глаза его странные, мутные. Их оттенок сложно понять, если не вглядываться. Как он только находит желаемое, легко подхватывает её: тонкую трость с набалдашником в виде вороньего черепа, с двумя пропастями пустых глазниц. Он исполнен так искусно, что сперва показался Неро настоящим.   
— Так у тебя есть имя? — спрашивает он вдруг у вампира. — Не думаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы все называли тебя «Приближённым».  
— «Мне только два дня. Нет у меня пока ещё имени», — выдерживает приближённый молчание и с тихим смешком договаривает в ответ на его явное недоумение: — Шучу. Можешь называть меня Ви.   
— «Ви». Спасибо, что не Шекспир, — по привычке рассуждает Неро в слух. И понимает это только по многозначительной полу ухмылке.   
Леди подходит к ним и протягивает оружие охотнику.   
— Это новое место? — кивает она в сторону альбома с новым рисунком. — Можно взглянуть?   
Помещение на рисунке не представляет из себя ничего особенного: простой подвал с голыми стенами и пустующим полом. В нём стоит только несколько полок, забитых хламом, пара шин и какая-то едва заметная в тёмном уголке маска на одном из маленьких окон. Она выглядит, как типичный сувенир с эстетикой африканских племён, сделанная из тёмного материала, с карикатурным изображением круглых глаз и овального рта, и торчащими со всех сторон перьями. Поверх рисунка начиркано несколько заметок: «шум машин», «запах горелого мяса», «у него нет лица?», «голоса (2 или 3)».  
Неро не сразу разбирает нацарапанные впопыхах мелким витиеватым почерком буквы, только цифры более-менее бросаются ему в глаза.   
— Хорошая у тебя память, — не глядя на Ви, задумчиво подмечает Леди.   
— Этого недостаточно, — в тоне Ви слышится смутная досада.   
— Всё лучше, чем ничего, — вздыхает Неро и стучит пальцем по маске в углу. — Будет обидно, если они додумаются её убрать. А так одна зацепка есть.   
Пока Грифон всё не унимался со своим «проклятье, карты съехали!», Данте в своё кресле потягивается с громким зевком. Задумчиво чеша затылок, он сонно осматривается вокруг. И явно недоумевает, почему все смотрят на него с плохо скрываемым удивлением.  
— Что? Я пропустил вечеринку? — вскидывает Данте брови.  
Возможно, не все рефлексы старого охотника одинаково безупречны. 

  
— Фуф, наконец-то они съебались, — облегчённо вздыхает Нико и поворачивает ключ зажигания.  
Фургон в предвкушении рычит, просыпаясь, и с оглушительным свистом колёс об асфальт срывается с места, поднимая за собой шлейф дорожной пыли. Салон тут же наполняется оглушительной помесью музыки и ругательств, успевшие накопиться у Нико за эти минуты. Остывает она, впрочем, так же быстро, как и закипела. Неро может её понять: осмотр на границе был долгим и нервным. Впереди дорога идёт относительно ровная. Нико позволяет себе отпустить руль и зажечь сигарету.   
Отмахнувшись от сигарного дыма, Неро встаёт из-за пассажирского кресла (благо просторная планировка передней части фургона это позволяет) и мельком наблюдает за тем, как Мери снова возвращается к рисунку.   
— Новое видение? — заглядывает в него Данте, устроившийся на освободившемся диване вместе с охотницей.   
— Да, — протягивает Мери ему альбом. — Думаешь, оно как-то связано с предыдущим?  
— «Хочешь что-то тщательно спрятать — спрячь это на виду»? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Данте.   
— Похоже на то, — пожимает плечами Мери.  
— Хм… Было бы круто, будь всё так просто, — позволяет Данте появится горькой ухмылке на своём лице.   
Про Ви, кажется, все забыли, невольно думается Неро. Поджимает губы. В конце концов, отправляется выручать «ценный груз» из тайника сам. Шкаф на первый взгляд он выглядит совершенно обычным. Тряпки, разные моющие, запас салфеток, полотенца… Куча разного бытового хлама. Он не уверен, наводила ли Нико тут порядок раньше, однако после вторжения Марты ситуация стала только хуже. На полочках и вешалках с рабочими комбинезонами царит абсолютный хаос. Однако его сейчас интересует вовсе не это. Наощупь Неро ищет кнопку в уголке. Среди ничем не примечательных деревяшек.   
На секундочку охотник выглядывает обратно в салон. Тень ответственно зашторивает окна. В помещении снова царит полумрак. Только сквозь лобовое стекло проникают слепящие лучи солнца. Время близится к обеду и оно уже успело за эти часы подняться намного выше. Уголков не так много, но они есть. От жары спасает кондиционер, да и то так, очень лениво. Грифон устраивает очередную клоунаду. Леди с Данте прерывают своё обсуждение и пододвигаются, чтобы он смог заглянуть за диван. Раскидывается подушками, которые Тень умело ловит. Только сейчас Неро замечает, что странные жёлтые глаза Грифона больше ничем не прикрыты.   
—Ищи, ищи, — подначивает его Тень, скрестив руки на груди. — Очками Консулат нас не обеспечивает.   
— А я уж думал, ты купишь мне новые, хе-хе, — хрипло смеётся Грифон.   
— С какой это стати?   
— По старой дружбе, конечно же! Ты видел, из какого дерьмового они пластика? — в подтверждение своих слов Грифон выуживает откуда-то из-за дивана пару солнцезащитных очков.  
— Говорун дело говорит, — выхватывает Данте у него из рук находку и осматривает с видом истинного знатока. — Пластик правда дерьмовый.  
Такие небольшие перепалки с друг-другом, видно, уже стали для них обоих подобием традиции. Хмыкнув, Неро находит в слепую эту треклятую панель. Механизм щёлкает тихонько. Стеллаж открывается точно обычная дверь в тайный чулан. Как это всё умудряется вмещаться в одном фургоне? А чёрт его знает! Наверное, тоже какая-то недоступная человечеству магия, которую себе приберегли бессмертные. Ви вываливается из тесной каморки не очень-то грациозно. Неро ухмыляется, вспомнив ту швабру, «напавшую» на полицейскую. И протягивает ему руку.   
— У тебя…  
Ви прослеживает его взгляд и, кажется, впервые замечает вывернутую под неестественным углом руку. Когда берётся её вправлять, Неро отворачивается. Кости хрустят, причём громко. Не как во время разминки суставов. Совсем иначе. Такой хруст стоял у Неро в ушах, когда они катились по лестнице с упырихой. Смотрит краем глаза - сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Всё снова работает исправно. Рука выглядит обычно, как ни в чём не бывало. С такой регенерацией его куда угодно можно упаковать... Бр-р-р.   
— Похоже, твоя свита про тебя забыла, — насмешливо замечает Неро, кивая в сторону спорящих. — Так что вызволять тебя из кладовки пришлось мне.   
Ви так смеряет его задумчивым взглядом, усмехается какой-то своей мысли и кивает. Подхватывает из тряпок, вёдер и моющего трость (секунды назад её там не было!). И уже это он делает с изяществом. Этот аксессуар, с которым вампир везде таскается, пожалуй, придаёт его образу... Целостности. Да, именно так.  
С водительских сидений веет сигарным дымом. Не удивительно, что после такого стресса Нико захотелось выкурить сигаретку. Чего Неро точно не ожидал, так это что Ви к ней вдруг направится. Прямо к солнцу. Разумеется, там есть несколько теней, однако...  
— Эй, эй, Шекспир, не дури! — останавливает его Грифон. — Самоубиться решил?  
Трасса делает поворот налево. Нико по привычке разворачивается резко, без предупреждения. Пассажиры чуть ли не валятся все в одну кучу. Музыкой для её ушей разносится «Нико, блять!» привалившегося на стойку Неро, на что ему прилетает дедовское «Не выражаться!». Свет меняет свой угол и закономерно рисует совершенно другие области теней.   
— Хочу закурить, — коротко отвечает ему Ви.   
От того, как загорается рука на солнце, можно было бы подкурить десяток сигарет. Закономерно пахнет горелой плотью. Запах для всех присутствующих уже привычный. Ненадолго он перекрывает собой запах дыма. На подгорающую кисть, как ни в чём ни бывало, Ви надевает перчатку, зажав сигарету в зубах. Удивительно, что она не прожигается тоже. Сколько ещё Консулат пожаловал ему примочек? Поистине королевское внимание они уделили этому новорождённому.   
«Молодые все такие», — глядя на него, вспоминает охотник рассказы Данте. — «Хотят изучить лимит своих возможностей... До того, как впервые почувствуют жажду».  
Неро поджимает губы. Немного обожжённая часть лица Ви постепенно заживает. На столике, видимо, он не находит ничего интересного. Только журнальчики про технику, машины и один какой-то кулинарный (вероятнее всего оставленный Кирие). Разгибаясь, из внутреннего кармана плаща достаёт что-то маленькое. Неро опирается о стойку, как это делала пару часов назад Леди, и приглядывается. Видит тоненькую книгу. С обложкой, кажется, из кожи. Ви листает иллюстрированные страницы со столбцами текста. Такие бывают только в сборниках стихов. И зачитывает тихо себе под нос строки. Никто, кажется, к этому не прислушивается. Да и он не то, чтобы придаёт особое значение обстановке. Свободной рукой держит сигарету. Выдыхает дым. Не потому, что это и вправду расслабляет. Просто такова была его привычка. При жизни.   
Скорее уж именно книга снимает его напряжение. Плечи становятся не такими зажатыми, глаза - прищуренными, лицо - сосредоточенным.   
— Кстати, а почему его просто нельзя повести в... — слышится голос старика.  
— Мы уже это обсуждали, — обрывает его Леди. — Там мало места. Складывать его как скелет в классе биологии — не то, на что нам сейчас нужно тратить время. И последнее: ему нужно записывать видения.  
— Значит, если бы там было больше места, вы бы его так и повезли, — собственный голос звучит для Неро слишком раздражённым. — Как вещь.   
Старшие охотники замолкают.  
— Всё в порядке, — тихо отзывается Ви.  
— Дерьмо это собачье. Ты — часть нашей команды. И я не хочу, чтобы они, — оборачивается Неро к сидящим на диване. — Говорили о тебе так, словно тебя нет.   
— Неро, какая муха тебя укусила? — удивляется Данте.   
— Это просто... Несправедливо, — качает Неро головой.  
— Не хочу вас прерывать, но мы уже подъезжаем! — кричит со своего сидения Нико.   
Сперва они ненадолго зависают на перекрёстке. Дороги выходят на все четыре стороны света. Стройные ряды светофоров мигают красным, жёлтым, зелёным.   
Юджин всё ещё не выдерживает никакого сравнения с Редгрейв-Сити. Да, он больше тех пунктов, которые они проезжали дальше. Тут есть оживлённые развязки, новенькие постройки, небольшие маркеты. И в тоже время объехать его полностью можно за день. Линия новостроек быстро сменяется обычными зданиями, присущими небольшим городам на маршрутах путешественников. По крайней мере, тут есть сервисные центры, несколько макетов и придорожных забегаловок, в отличие от ещё более маленького Медфорда. И десяток мотелей, в которых они смогут поспать на удобных кроватях... Если всё не пойдёт по заведомо провальному сценарию.   
А оно наверняка пройдёт, думает себе Неро, тоскливо провожая взглядом несколько комплексов.   
Сейчас их интересует конкретная пиццерия, находящаяся ближе к черте города. На вид она ничем не примечательна: широкое серенькое здание, с большими открытыми витринами, сквозь которые виден зал и сидящие на диванчиках немногочисленные посетители (рабочий день как-никак). При виде вывески с названием, «У Тони», Данте ухмыляется какому-то своему воспоминанию. 

  
Даже энергетики и кофеин в какой-то момент перестают действовать так убедительно. Как настоящие путники, проехавшие за такой короткий срок безумное количество километров, охотники утомлённо выкатываются из остановившегося на парковке у пиццерии фургончика. Если верить предчувствиям Ви, Он должен быть где-то здесь. Тогда почему вместо нового выброса адреналина организм Неро всё больше думает о сне? Мотель совсем недалеко, по улочке. Всегда можно свернуть...   
Охотник качает головой. Что за мысли лезут ему в голову? Синхронно они смотрят с Данте друг на друга. Старик кивает. Видимо, не только он один вдруг начал дремать на ходу.  
При более близком рассмотрении пиццерия «У Тони» выглядит по-прежнему непримечательно. Звонок на двери извещает о приходе посетителей. По ту сторону витрины видна колымага. Нико за рулём покуривает сигаретку. Закрытые окна скрывают за собой нечисть. И слава богу — хоть немного отдохнуть от нервных смешков Грифона. В зале стены красные, обвешанные плакатами забегаловки, специализированными сертификатами и старыми фотографиями. Круглые столики, металлические стулья, обшарпанные диванчики. Пол покрыт клетчатой плиткой. На солнце её белые клетки прямо блестят чистотой. Глаза всё ещё слипаются, но Неро это чувство отгоняет. Люди вокруг выглядят вполне обычными: без шляп, солнцезащитных очков и мешковатых вещей, обычно призванных скрывать странности своих нечеловеческих владельцев. Трое проходят дальше и садятся за стойку.   
Миленькая официантка в фартучке и форме даёт им меню. Улыбается лучезарно, как умеют только работницы её типажа: любящие свою работу или, по крайней мере, искусно эту любовь играющие. На бейджике красивым почерком написано имя: Шерон. Единственная чудаковатая деталь в её образе – платок, полностью скрывающий волосы.   
—... Пепперони и одно мороженое. Клубничное, — заканчивает заказ Данте.   
— Быстро у вас починили стекло, — бормочет себе под нос Неро.  
— Да, рабочие с раннего утра тут хлопотали, на весь район было слышно, — сетует Шерон, прежде чем повторно зачитать заказ. — Столько пыли и грязи было, ужас! Хорошо хоть, что в ночную смену никто не пострадал, когда... Ну, вы сами знаете.   
— Ага. Новости расходятся быстро, — замечает Леди.   
Уточнив всё что хотела, девушка скрывается за дверью кухни. Неро скучающе стучит пальцами по стойке. Собственные мысли кажутся параноидальными, однако чутью в их профессии принято доверяться. В противоположном от входа конце зала, рядом со служебным входом стоит музыкальный автомат. Несколько старых трещинок виднеется на его стеклянной поверхности. Такие сейчас мало где увидишь. Наверное, только в таких забегаловках посреди пыльных придорожных городков. Что примечательно, играет песня в нём очень тихо, словно кто-то выкрутил громкость на минимум. Не то, чтобы в других ресторанчиках музыка была оглушительной. Это всё чутьё ему покоя не даёт. Пытается сложить все наблюдения в одну стройную картину. Слишком уж тут тихо, спокойно и мирно. Он даже начинает оглядываться на других посетителей. Может, они тоже из этого Братства...?  
— У нас в конторе тоже такой был, — от громкого голоса Данте охотник чуть ли не вскакивает. — Эх, были же времена! Эй, Леди, хочешь тряхнуть стариной?   
Леди скептически оглядывает его, но всё же кивает. И прикрывает рот рукой в зевке. Неро невольно думает о том, что Леди вовсе не выглядит старой. Он даже не знает, сколько ей лет. Только слышал по слухам и байкам из их с Данте молодости. Шерон как раз вовремя ставит перед ними френч пресс с кофе. Быстренько порхает от одного столика к другому, напевая про себя незамысловатую мелодию.   
Однако её звучание кажется Неро знакомым.   
— Тебе не кажется она странной? — шёпотом обращается к охотнице Неро.   
— Кажется, — коротко отвечает Леди. — Не оглядывайся.   
А тем временем Данте вразвалочку направляется к автомату... Ненавязчивая мелодия переходит в громкое пение, такое сладкое и чарующее. Краем глаза он замечает, как мужик падает лицом прямо в тарелку с едой. Идеальный блеск пола, новое стекло, тюрбан - всё вдруг складывается в одну картину. Желание вздремнуть становится вдруг невыносимым. Неро и сам чувствует, как с трудом уже может отпираться от этого чувства. Глаза слипаются сами собой. Заснуть не даёт грубо одёргивающая его Леди. Взгляд её туманный, но держится охотница молодцом. Вместе они оборачиваются в сторону автомата.   
У старика есть особенный талант: вести себя непринуждённо в любой ситуации. Банши поёт свои сладкие трели, от которых взор Неро всё больше становится туманным и плывущим, однако для Данте это как горохом об стену. Он спокойно копается в своих карманах в поисках заветного цента. Шерон вдруг начинает меняться. Лицо её становится куда более старым, в том время как в движениях Данте виднеется что-то странное. Словно как раз-таки он помолодел на пару лет. Казалось бы, прошла всего минута, а по ощущениям – целая вечность. Леди пытается докричаться ему в след, но голос её исчезает в долгом зевке. Через весь зал с неимоверной скоростью летит Шерон. Её форма, фартушек и тюрбан виднеются сплошным зелёным пятном. Данте закидывает цент в щель. Выбирает старую мелодию. Нажимает кнопку.   
Ничего не происходит. Затем он жмёт снова, уже сильнее. И опять. Когда терпение старика обрывается, он нажимает со всей дури. Автомат взрывается искрами и гитарными соло, перекрывающими напрочь сладкоголосое пение девы.   
— Выведите их отсюда! — кричит Данте им обоим.  
Вновь взбодрившиеся, Леди с Неро хватают ничего не понимающих людей под руки. Мужики удивлённо вертят головой туда-сюда, однако не возмущаются. Неро нагло усмехается: сейчас они поверят во всё, что им скажет красавица в коротких шортах и вырезом на груди.   
Сам бы он, конечно, не послушал, но он ведь и больше не обычный человек. 

  
Всё это напоминает Данте о старых временах: музыкальный автомат, забористый рок и нечисть, явно желающая его сожрать с потрохами. Правда, тогда это была не банши, а маленькая кучка чертов. И спину у него так резко не прихватывало после эффектного сальто. Старость не в радость! Пользуясь моментом замешательства, Данте тянется к тюрбану и вцепляется в него со всей возможной силой. И готовится к самому мерзкому приёму, на который только способны эти существа: крику.  
Банши умеют быть сладкоголосыми прекрасными девами, но и как все женщины в возрасте от двухсот лет и больше, в конце концов они оказываются гадко орущими старухами. Вон, эта уже не скрывается за личиной молодости. Безупречная бледная кожа мгновенно сморщивается до состояния инжира. Кричит во всю глотку так, что стёкла не выдерживают и лопаются. Старик морщится. С такими темпами барабанные перепонки у него скоро лопнут. Крик разрастается дальше. Вибрации так и норовят сбить его с ног. Данте делает над собой усилие и срывает ткань. Но этого недостаточно. Бестия уже знает его замысел. Оборачивается молниеносно. Наступает с когтями наготове – мастер маникюра у неё, конечно, профессионал своего дела. Коготки проходятся по боку, вспарывают кожу и одежду. Однако и Данте не остаётся в долгу – хватает каргу за волосы. Пожалуй, только они и сохранили в себе хоть какую-то молодость.   
— Теряешь хватку, карга! — С победным кличем Данте тянется за кинжалом.  
А банши только и смеётся, громко и заливисто.   
— ТЫ ОПОЗДАЛ, ОХОТНИК, — изменившимся голосом грохочет карга. — ВСЕ ВЫ ОПОЗДАЛИ. ЧЕМУ БЫТЬ, ТОМУ НЕ МИНОВАТЬ!   
Раздаётся оглушительный грохот и рёв мотора. Стена подсобного помещения разбивается вылетевшим из него транспортом-махиной. Данте заметил немного: марка – вероятно джип, полностью покрыт чем-то вроде брони, окна затонированы. Салон и водителей не разглядеть. Машина вылетает прямо на трассу, впечатывает проезжающую мимо легковушку в фонарный столб и гонит дальше. Улица наполняется звуками сигнализаций и полицейских мигалок.   
На таких махинах едут только политики, криминальные воротилы и вампиры.   
— Куда они едут? — приставляет Данте кинжал к косам хохочущей банши. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я отрезал твою драгоценную шевелюру?   
— НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ! — тут же истошно вопит она. — Я ВСЁ СКАЖУ. ТОЛЬКО ОБЕЩАЙ, ЧТО НЕ ОБРЕЖЕШЬ.  
— Обещаю, — без раздумий отвечает Данте. — Говори. И поживее.   
— ОНИ ЕДУТ В РЕЗИДЕНЦИЮ МАЛФАС, ВЕДЬМЫ ИЗ САЛЕМА! У ЕГО ТЕМНЕЙШЕСТВА ЕСТЬ К НЕЙ ДЕЛО.  
«Его Темнейшество» заставляет охотника издать хриплый смешок. Как только не называют прихвостни своих владык. И с каждым разом ведь придумывают титулы всё абсурднее!   
— Больше ничего полезного не скажешь?   
— Я СКАЗАЛА ВСЁ ЧТО ЗНАЮ. ОТПУСТИ!  
— А про это речи не было.   
Формально, он сдержал своё обещание – волосы остались невредимы. А вот голова полетела с плеч прямиком на осколки окна. Обмякшее тело тут же начинает стремительно гнить. Зал тут же наполняется, мягко говоря, не самым приятным запашком. Но ничего, встречный ветерок из разбитого окошка скоро его прогонит. Жаль только, что пиццей с клубничным мороженым ему так и не удалось перекусить. Ну, хоть кофейку быстро хлебнёт, пока копы не нагрянули на шум и беспорядки. Ногой откидывает пару осколков, чтобы не мешались. Переливает в чашечку ещё горячий напиток. Пахнет хорошо. А что, вкус тоже не так уж и плох. Надо с собой прихватить. А музыка играет из искрящегося автомата. Данте прекрасно знает эту песню. До припева им лучше бы отсюда свалить.  
Неро смотрит на него, выходящего из пиццерии с прессом в руках, с помесью недоумения и раздражения. Данте это, пожалуй, даже нравится. Молодой он ещё и смешной.   
— Это не простой джип, пацан, — серьёзно замечает Данте, прежде чем молодой охотник успеет начать свою гневную тираду. — Это вампирский джип! Бронированный и оснащённый такими пушками, что наша колымага и секунды перед ним не выстоит. Без обид, Нико.   
— Реально? Вампирский джип? — смотрит на него с прищуром высунувшаяся из окна Нико и вдруг восклицает восторженно: — С ума сойти! Если начинка у них и вправду как из тех слухов, это же настоящая зверюга!  
— Так что мы будем теперь делать? — угрюмо спрашивает Неро.   
— Сматываться отсюда. Живо, — холодно отвечает Леди.  
Спорить с ней, разумеется, никто не собирается: город шумит сигнализациями и мигалками всевозможных служб.


	4. 3. Резиденция Малфас

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не знаю точно когда будет следующая глава, через месяц или опять через два, но фанфик точно будет закончен! В главе могут мелькать ошибки и затупы, так как дописывала текст уже в довольно задолбавшемся состоянии

Никто не ожидал, что будет легко. Однако тишина в салоне менее тяжёлой от этого не становится. На радиочастотах снова гудят тревожные новости о бойне в забегаловке «У Тони» и ещё нескольких локальных неприятностей, вдруг навалившихся на захолустный городок Юджин за последний час. Охотники уже догадываются, чьих рук это может быть дело.  
В коей-то мере Нико наконец-то делает перерыв от раскуривания сигарет. Осушает очередную банку с энергетиком. Неро уже предлагал сменить её за рулём, на что девушка только раздражённо отмахнулась. По пустынной трассе фургон гонит со всей возможной скоростью. Лишь бы это ведро на колёсах не развалилось посреди пути.  
Неро тоже хотел бы просто грохнуться на диван и заснуть, как это сделал Ви после их разборок в забегаловке. Сделать вид, что нет всего этого дерьма с Отцом, вампирами, оборотнями и вероятным концом всего. А потом проснуться в уютной квартирке где-то в Нью-Йорке, от запаха кофе и завтрака с кухни, и понять, что это был всего лишь сон, навеянный фильмом ужасов категории Б. И если во второе он откровенно не верит, то вот первое ещё может перепасть. Охотники, может, и выносливее большинства людей, но даже им нужен сон.  
— …А что ему ещё делать? Не под солнышком же гулять, — слышится нервозный смешок Грифона.  
Неро поднимает взгляд на неумолкающего говоруна. К счастью, глаза Грифона скрывают непроглядные тёмные очки. Много разной дряни охотник успел за свою недолгую карьеру увидеть, но от этих неестественных зрачков невольно вздрагивает. А может, дело в самом говоруне, который в ответ на его пристальный взгляд только криво усмехается.  
— Резиденция Малфас известна многим в Консулате, — продолжает Тень свой краткий брифинг. — Но немногие знают, что она ведёт дела с разными сторонами конфликта.  
— «Нескольких»? — подозрительно щурится Леди.  
— Знающие люди есть не только в Консулате и Братстве. Некоторые из них предпочитают не ограничивать себя правилами, продиктованными той или иной группировкой. Таких людей немного, но…  
— Все они представляют опасность, — заканчивает за него охотница. — От них не жди ничего, кроме неприятностей.  
— Ответ настоящего охотника, — холодно замечает Тень.  
— Я знаю о чём говорю, — настоит Леди на своём.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Именно поэтому они и не связываются с такими, как вы.  
— «Такие как мы» защищают ваши сверхъестественные жопы, — цедит сквозь зубы Неро.  
— У-у-у, не знал, что ты способен запомнить такие сложные словечки! — широко усмехается Грифон.  
Фургон резко останавливается, и вся команда закономерно валится уже бог знает в какой раз за последние сутки. Неро с Леди — на барную стойку, Данте — в кресло, Грифон — на Тень, свою персональную подушку безопасности.  
— Ваши споры делу не помогут! — оборачивается к ним Нико с водительского сидения. — А будете мне салон громить — вышвырну на трассу!  
Пассажиры вдруг заметно притихли. «Ведро на колёсах» ещё какое-то время едет в полной тишине, только из магнитолы играет незамысловатая музыка на радиостанции, крутящей круглосуточно кантри. Нико тушит сигарету и бросает окурок в пепельницу.  
Ви от всего этого шума даже не шевельнулся. Неро даже сказал бы, что он спит мёртвым сном, да вот только он и вправду напоминает сейчас скорее труп, чем живое существо. Грудная клетка остаётся неподвижной. Он больше не ворочается. В те секунды, когда Ви стоял в тёплых лучах солнца, охотник особенно отчётливо видел на контрасте смутную серость безупречной кожи, а вместо бурого оттенка приливающей крови ожоги отчётливо почернели. Для Неро это вполне привычное зрелище.  
Непривычен сам Ви.  
— Значит, Малфас — одна из этих знающих, — голос Данте возвращает внимание Неро к обсуждению.  
Тень кивает.  
— От человека в ней осталось мало: говорят, она заключила сделку с одним могущественным демоном, за что получила своё могущество… И изуродованное магическими мутациями тело.  
— И у тебя, совершенно случайно конечно же, завалялся план здания этой самой резиденции?  
— Нет. Но я… Мы там были. Ещё до Консулата. Опережая ваши вопросы — исключительно в роли должников, которым неплохо было бы вспороть кишки.  
— Пока Вергилий нас не освободит, хе-хе, — встревает в его рассказ Грифон, прежде отмалчивающийся от греха подальше. Складывается впечатление, что только гнева Тени он действительно боится.  
Леди вопросительно смотрит на Данте, на что тот только коротко кивает. Из кармана красного плаща вдруг доносится вибрация телефона. В привычной расслабленной манере Данте берёт трубку. Знакомый всей компании голос звучит по ту сторону провода. В салоне зависает напряжённое молчание. Не успевает Данте толком что-то спросить, как холодный голос обрывает его первым. На вопрос по ту сторону трубки охотник серьёзно отвечает на манер какого-нибудь офисного менеджера: «Нет, но мы над этим усиленно работаем». На чём разговор резко обрывается, чему даже сам Данте, судя по его лицу, изрядно удивляется.  
Вибрация раздаётся вновь, но уже извещающая о новом сообщении.  
Данте торопливо читает строки на маленьком экранчике. Грифон хочет заглянуть, однако Тень хватает его за плечо и заставляет остаться на месте. Видя это, Неро невольно усмехается.  
— Вергу не терпится получить голову Отца на блюдечке, — разводит Данте в стороны руки. — Если не хотим облажаться, нужно продумать план.  
Солнце за окном медленно начинает клониться к линии горизонта. Духота понемногу спадает. Вокруг снова оказываются пустынные поля. Вокруг — не души, только одна легковушка проезжает рядом за последние несколько часов. Жестом Тень подзывает всех собраться вокруг стойки, в которой спрятаны инструменты и некоторые примочки Нико. Кроме, конечно же, Ви.  
На новой странице альбома для наглядности рисует огромный прямоугольник здания, а уже в нём — несколько квадратов основных комнат. Маленькие комнатушки, не представляющие интереса, в своём импровизированном плане он опускает.  
— Здесь — главный зал, — указывает он карандашом на самый большой из них. — Здесь Малфас «принимает гостей», в него можно попасть с западного и восточного коридоров, если заходить через парадный вход. Но кроме парадного есть и несколько запасных.  
Тень рисует несколько кругов, обозначающих входы, тоже на западе и востоке здания. Затем добавляет ограждение вокруг резиденции и пару условных ворот.  
— На севере и юге есть ворота. Они отпираются сами собой, но никого не выпускают наружу — только если сама Малфас не прикажет. Нам лучше перелезть через одну из стен.  
— Почему? — тут же спрашивает Неро.  
— Потому что она почувствует, если мы пройдём через ворота. Нам лучше оставаться незамеченными как можно дольше.  
— А что насчёт тех невидимых тварей? Важные шишки любят везде расставлять их место камер.  
— Пф, это для вас они невидимые, — горделиво задирает нос Грифон. — А вот я их вижу, хе-хе.  
— Поэтому мы с Грифоном пойдём первыми. Должен же кто-то следить, чтобы он не занимался самодеятельностью, — тяжело вздыхает Тень, явно предчувствуя долгую и утомительную миссию со своим говорливым товарищем. — За нами пойдут Данте с Леди, за ними — Неро и Ви.  
— Эй, вы что, хотите оставить меня нянчиться с этим вампиром?  
— Ты же сам за него заступался, — напоминает ему Леди. — Или уже забыл?  
— Да, Неро, теперь тебе за ним и приглядывать, — со смехом подхватывает Данте.  
Грифон, разумеется, тоже заходится своим раздражающим хохотом. Здравый смысл шепчет ему не раздувать из мухи слона, тем более сейчас. Но Неро так просто сдаваться не намерен. Не после того, как этот пернатый посмеялся ему в лицо. Кулаки так и зудят подправить шутнику лицо. Уже давно. Чуть ли не с самого начала путешествия.  
Однако Неро заставляет себя удержаться хотя бы от этого.

_Их связь двусторонняя. Ви чувствует это явно, когда в снах его разум блуждает далеко-далеко от фургона охотников. Чужие глаза смотрят сквозь прорези саркофага в тёмное пространство неизвестного помещения. В этом потолке он не видит никаких примечательных деталей: ни колон, ни огней незримых существ, ни изысканных люстр или древних факелов. Абсолютное ничего. Тогда он прислушивается к ощущениям. От пола по саркофагу расходится вибрация. Смутным эхом доносится стук колёс. И цокот копыт. Сошли с трассы и отправились по тропам? Ни голосов, ни других шумов не слышно. Кроме… Цокота копыт по земле. Воображение рисует картины готических фильмов, в одном из которых карета мчаться по лесистой, заросшей низкой травой тропе к старинному, мистическому замку. Сколько не старается уцепить что-то ещё — не получается. Только одно знание остаётся для Ви неизменным: Он всегда на шаг впереди. Тогда как они смогут нагнать Его? _  
Пробуждение теперь напоминает Ви подъём из воды на сушу. Звуки становятся громче, а реальность — яснее. Солнечные лучи ещё проникают через лобовое стекло, пусть и заметно менее насыщенные. Сам он толком не чувствует перепадов температур, тело всегда остаётся холодным. Но замечает, что маленький вентилятор на стойке больше не жужжит. Охотники о чём-то ожесточённо спорят, и среди них громче всех кричит Неро. В ярости стучит со всей дури кулаком по раковине. Та чудом не лопается: силы в его кулаке хоть отбавляй. Ви чувствует это, как и всякий хищник, трезво оценивающий возможности своего потенциального противника. А в данном случае — невольного союзника.  
— Разговор окончен, — обрывает Данте охотника, прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать.  
Лицо Неро искажается яростью. Он только бросает рычащее «ладно» и уходит на передние сидения, к Нико. Грифон провожает его взглядом вместе с Ви. Тень только подсаживается к ним на диван и молчаливо протягивает альбом: к несчастью, артефакты с возможностью фиксации мыслей и видений прямиком из человеческой головы ещё остаться довольно редкими вещицами, из-за чего таким «везунчикам» как Ви приходиться всё торопливо записывать вручную.  
Из вереницы видений не так-то и много удастся составить. Всё это время перед глазами он видел только очертания гроба изнутри — или сейфа, чёрт его знает, суть одна. Судя по звукам, а также смутным вибрациям и прочим ощущениям, гроб везли в той бронебойном машине по трассе, потом резко остановились, перенесли его на другой транспорт, возможно повозку, и уже медленнее отправились дальше по лесной тропе. Судя по рассказам оборотней, в резиденцию. Заметку про стук колёс Ви обводит карандашом. Чутьё и логика подсказывают: стоит ожидать магических уловок.  
О своих сомнениях Ви, заполонивших его сознание уже ближе к концу видения, закономерно решает умолчать. Ещё не хватало, чтобы в рядах их небольшой группы разрослась тревога. Она и без того виднеется в мечущемся взгляде Леди, напряжённой осанке Данте, взбалмошном виде Неро.  
— Да уж, буйный паренёк, хе-хех, — озвучивает мысль Рождённого Грифон. — Его легко вывести из себя.  
Сам объект искромётного комментария пернатого даже не отозвался. Охотники разошлись кто куда, погружённые в свои мрачные мысли. До разговоров нечисти, видно, им сейчас нет никакого дела.  
— О чём был спор? — неожиданно для себя интересуется у «телохранителей» Ви.  
— Мальчишке не дают лезть на рожон, — говорит Тень чуть тише, чтобы слышали только собеседники. — Может он и сильный, но ему не хватает опыта. И дисциплины, если уж на то пошло. Но с задачей прикрывать тебя он должен справиться.  
— Хе-хе, это скорее уж Ви будет его прикрывать и отговаривать от герои- — вдруг давиться Грифон воздухом на полуслове: несильным, но ощутимым ударом под дых Тень выиграл для всех пассажиров фургона минуту покоя, если не все несколько.  
Молча оглядывая обстановку, Ви раздумывает о том, что успел увидеть за эти сутки с небольшим. Про Консулат он слышал и раньше, из смутных слухов скрывающихся от охотников магов. Данте — фигура почти легендарная, каких только баек о нём не складывает запуганная нежить. Леди — тоже достаточно известна, пусть и выглядит моложе своих лет благодаря охотничьим испытаниям. О Неро известно не так много, кроме того, что из всех троих он наиболее часто действует в открытую и опрометчиво. Если бы не особая удачливость молодого охотника, его выходки уже давно прорвали бы завесу Тайны.  
Ещё и эти двое, с одними мозгами на двоих. Иначе этот тандем здравомыслящего Тени и блаженного Грифона не назовёшь. А может, он на деле умнее, чем хочет показаться. С людьми не стоит торопиться делать выводы, а уж с разумной нечистью — тем более.  
— Как скоро мы достигнем резиденции?  
Тень оглядывает его сосредоточенным взглядом. Серьёзное выражение его лица почему-то напоминает Ви первое, что он увидел уже осознанно, полностью пробудившись после…  
— Если повезёт — уже к этому вечеру, — невозмутимо просматривает Тень импровизированный план здания.  
— «Если повезёт» это хорошо сказано! — откидывается на спинку дивана Грифон. — Посмотри на нас, так тут только удача и выручит, хе-хе. Кучка из шести человек против целой орды хер-его-знает-чего!  
— Эти... Люди — опытные охотники, — по какой-то одной ему причине запинается Тень. — К тому же, у нас есть свой козырь в рукаве.   
Грифон замолкает на несколько секунд, моргает часто-часто и, наконец-то сообразив, о какой таком козыре идёт речь, выпаливает:  
— Так может мы того, его сразу и выпустим? Разгромить резиденцию с Отцом внутри — тоже ведь план!  
— Скорее, Он опять улизнёт, как сделал это в Юджине. Нет, нужно придерживаться текущего плана.  
Ви наблюдает за их короткой перепалкой с лёгкой, едва заметной ухмылкой.  
Когда солнце окончательно уходит за небосвод и уже не грозится испепелить его, Ви может спокойно осмотреть трассу. Хотя и любоваться то особо и нечем: заросшие равнины, деревья и пыльная асфальтовая дорога да столбами фонарей, соединёнными между собой проводами электропередачи. Где-то там виднеются одинокие вышки промышленных фабрик. И ни души. Казалось бы, ничего особенного, но это отсутствие машин и людей делает окружающие пейзажи какими-то… Мёртвыми. В безмолвии дорог слышится только неутихающий мотор фургона. У местности, где чаща начинает густеть, Ви обращаться к Нико:  
— Будь любезна, остановись у обочины. Дальше мы пойдём сами.  
— Это с чего бы? — раздражённо спрашивает Неро.  
— На этом месте они выгрузили гроб Отца и везли его дальше в повозке, — указывает Ви на участок примятой травы. — Значит, там должна быть магия, способная навредить нашему транспорту. Иначе для них нет никакого смысла менять бронированную машину на более медленных повозку и коней.  
— Звучит логично, — кивает ему Нико.  
Фургон наконец-то сбавляет скорость. Охотники нащупывают везде, где только можно скрытые кнопки и рычаги. Из-под дивана открывается целая ниша с припрятанными внутри патронами, световыми гранатами и кольями.  
— Метод старый как мир, но выиграть пару лишних секунд может, — в ответ на любопытствующий взгляд Ви поясняет Данте, пряча несколько кольев на специальные крепления в плаще. — А ты у нас налегке, да?  
Ви кивает. По сравнению с внушительной «Калиной Энн» Леди и «Алой королевой» Неро его трость и вправду выглядит весьма скромно. Практически незаметные, магические письмена покрывают тёмное дерево. В глазницах искусно исполненного вороньего черепа зияет пустота. Томик поэзии Блейка хранится во внутреннем кармане плаща: не дай бог ещё загрязниться кровью. Леди надевает множественные пояса с амуницией. Неро и не расставался всю дорогу с обоймами к Синей розе. Он, кажется, только и ждёт, как бы поскорее оказаться на поле битвы.  
Закончив с приготовлениями, команда выходит на тропу. Сразу бросаются в глаза следы от колёс той мистической повозки (или кареты, если уж вспоминать классику вампирских фильмов ужасов). Неро оборачивается к Ви, когда он выходит из фургона последним. Задерживается на нём взглядом, прежде чем хмуро хмыкнуть и отправиться дальше. Ви остаётся надеяться на то, что он не сделает чего-нибудь особенно глупого в самый неподходящий момент. «Он ведь не Грифон», — невольно усмехается Ви. Как и было условлено, говорун отправляется на разведку первым: уже спустя несколько мгновений в небе виднеется силуэт птицы, куда более крупной чем обычные вороны. Птица взмахивает крыльями, и звук этот особенно громко раздаётся в молчании леса. Здесь чувство чего-то неправильного, неестественного особенно не даёт Ви покоя. На трассе виднелись фабрики, маленькие домики, колышущиеся поля, подающие хоть какие-то призрачные признаки жизни. В этих же чащах сам ветер словно боится завыть слишком громко.  
Перехватив поудобнее сумки с боезапасами и верные орудия, команда направляется дальше. Нико остаётся в своём фургоне у трассы в полном одиночестве. И, вероятно, со всех сил пытается не заснуть.

Сначала была пустота. Всепоглощающая, чёрная, тихая. В пустоте больше не было стен, пола и потолка. На несколько долгих секунд его тело полностью погрузилось в невесомость. В какой-то момент Неро даже показалось, что всего его сейчас вывернет и переломает в этой пустоте. Однако всё успело закончиться намного быстрее, чем страхи охотника успели воплотиться в реальность.  
С трудом открыв глаза, Неро видит лес. Прекрасный и пустынный. Снег покрывает верхушки и пушистые ветви елей. С неба, где плывут несколько рваных облаков, медленно опускаются снежинки. Земли не видно за слоем белоснежного ковра. Полная луна светит необычно ярко, от чего лес сверкает серебром. В то же время Неро не чувствует пробирающего до костей холода, которому тут было бы самое место. Ветер только слегка освежает прохладой.  
После жары трассы это — настоящее благословение. Поднимаясь с земли, Неро отряхивает куртку от снега. Небо всё ещё тёмное. Сияние звёзд больше не заглушает свет фонарей мегаполиса. Окружающая тишина больше не вызвала напряжения и ужаса. Только умиротворение. На мгновение Неро кажется, что он снова оказался в лесу в окрестностях Фортуны. Снег там был редкостью, а когда выпадал — жизнь в городе полностью замирала. Не ожидающие такой подлости, госслужбы направляли все свои силы на устранение сугробов. Машины и люди то и дело скользили по дорогам и тротуарам. Случались даже аварии. Однако Неро запомнил только то, как они с Кирие ходили в зимний лес, играли в снежки и ни о чём больше не думали. А ели тогда казались такими огромными и пушистыми, покрытые толстым слоем снега.  
Все эти воспоминания как-то незаметно переходят в мысли о возникшем у охотника особом желание вздремнуть парочку свободных минут от погони за…  
— Неро, — вырывает его из раздумий об отдыхе голос Ви. — Что последнее ты помнишь?  
Ненадолго придя в себя, Неро мотает головой, отгоняя навязчивую дрёму. Когда та пытается затянуть его в свои сонные объятия снова, а тело так и клониться к земле, щеку обжигает резкой болью.  
— За что?! — возмущённо кричит Неро и вдруг замолкает.  
Он вспоминает о чаще. Дорогу, вдоль которой они приближались к резиденции. Оглядывается вокруг и понимает, что никакого снега здесь и в помине быть не должно. Ветер и тот, вовсе не такой леденящий, каким должен быть при такой погоде. Неро пытается продолжить цепочку воспоминаний. Припоминает, как они добрались до Резиденции. Как Грифон обезвредил тех существ на входе. Как они зашли внутрь и оказались в красном коридоре. И бродили долго, долго, долго…  
— Я помню только то, как мы подошли к особняку и зашли внутрь, — рассеянно чешет Неро затылок. — Больше ничего.  
Ви присаживается на корточки, протягивает руку чему-то маленькому, шевелящемуся в снегу. Из-за небольшого сугроба выскакивает Кошмар: он больше напоминает безобидную пусть и ожившую глиняную статуэтку, чем существо, способное вырасти до двухметрового каменного гиганта. Голем заскакивает к нему на руки. С едва заметной улыбкой вампир позволяет ему забраться в плащ.  
Затем он выпрямляется и оглядывает охотника сосредоточенным взглядом. Снежинки опускаются на его лицо, но не таят. Точно также, как и в волосах, на глянцевой коже плаща, покрытых слоем грязи и пыли сапогах. Неужели они идут уже так долго? Или он разведывал обстановку, пока Неро пребывал чёрт знает в каком пространстве? Похоже, вампир не спешит давать ему ответы на все эти вопросы.  
— Дело в лесе. Вернее, той магии, которой он пропитан, — предполагает Ви спустя какое-то время. — Он затуманивает сознание. Вероятно, весь этот снег — тоже всего лишь иллюзия.  
— Чёрт, — зло шепчет Неро. — И что нам теперь с этой дерьмомагией делать?  
— Нужно найти границу, за которой заклинание…  
Не закончив свою мысль, Ви вдруг отступается, пошатнувшись. Неро тут же подхватывает его, не давая упасть. Слышит тихое шипение и неразборчивое бормотание, похожее на ругань. Ноги больше не держат спутника, от чего он всё же опускается тяжело на колени. Дышит прерывисто — по привычке. Все молодые вампиры стараются симулировать те вещи, которые им были для них обыденны при жизни…  
До Неро вдруг начинает доходить. Он замечает, как отчаянно оглядывается Ви. Взгляд его мутный. Зелень радужек темнеет. Если бы Неро не знал о его настоящей природе, подумал бы, что умирает.  
— Малфас… Забрала много сил… — сбивчиво бормочет Ви о чём-то таком, что для охотника сейчас лишено всякого смысла.  
Неро понимает, что ему нужно: уже не раз видел, как звереют «дети ночи» от жажды. Рано или поздно она изводит всех, даже самых стойких. Понимает, что другого выхода нет. Где бы они не оказались, сейчас Ви нужен ему здравомыслящим. Достаёт из внутреннего кармана куртки кинжал. Закатывает рукав. Колеблется с секунды. Острие словно упёрто не хочет наносить охотнику вред. Инстинкт самосохранения кричит, отговаривает, однако охотник отмахивается от него и делает надрез, ровно настолько, чтобы рана не оказалась слишком глубокой. Не хватало ещё истечь кровью.  
Поначалу Ви пытается отстраниться от протянутого запястья. Сильная хватка охотника заставляет его припасть к ране. От вкуса крови он заметно морщиться, подавляет рвотный позыв. Неро в этом его не винит: только последние гурманы вампирского общества способны получать удовольствие от этого резко-кислого привкуса. Зубы болезненно впиваются в кожу глубже — Неро вскрикивает от неожиданности. Он ещё никогда не чувствовал, какого это, когда из тебя выпивают жизнь. Обычно жертвы чувствуют от этого процесса эйфорию, и он, пожалуй, сейчас не отказался бы от этой маленькой слабости. Лишь бы не чувствовать саднящую, пульсирующую боль. Наконец-то вампир отрывается от его руки спустя несколько минут.  
Неро тут же спешит поскорее обработать рану, заливает кусок оторванной от футболки ткани священной водой из фляги, обматывает им укус. Что бы там на самом деле не делали с этой водой самозваные жрецы, а она и вправду помогает ранам затянуться быстрее.  
Когда охотник заканчивает с перевязкой, он ищет взглядом Ви и удивляется, увидев, как тот торопливо утирает платком кровь со своего лица, пытаясь избавиться от малейших следов на коже. Забирается даже за шиворот водолазки, отчаянно растягивая ткань. Поджимает губы. Казалось бы, куда уж ему становиться бледнее, но Ви как-то это удаётся.  
— Эй! — зовёт его Неро, и вампир наконец-то отвлекается от растирания своей и без того чистой кожи. — Хочешь дыру себе в горле протереть?  
Ви отвлекается от своего занятия и смотрит на него недоумённо. И вдруг издаёт тихий смешок. Всё ещё опираясь на трость, он поднимается заметно легче, увереннее. Пропитанную кровью ткань небрежно укладывает в карман. Несколько капель застыло на снегу ярко выделяющимися пятнами. Остаётся только надеяться, что на их след никто не встанет.  
— Где Данте? — спохватившись, вскакивает Неро. — А Леди? Где все они?  
Все вопросы, которые по какой-то причине оставались заглушёнными прежде, наполняют своим шумом сознание Неро. Он поднимает взгляд на Ви. Выжидающий, жаждущий ответов. На что тот только говорит спокойное:  
— Лучше всего будет начать сначала.

_ Дорога до резиденции была не так долгой, как напряжённой. Лес оставался всё таким же безмолвным. В тёмных ветвях сознание то и дело рисовало несуществующую опасность. Солнце уже успело скрыться за горизонтом, только небо ещё напоминало о минувшем дне своими алыми красками. На смену жаре опустился пробирающий до костей холод. Ви это не создавало никаких проблем — он едва ли чувствовал перемену температур, кроме как под прямым солнечным светом. Изо рта Неро с очередным недовольным вздохом вырвалось облако пара. Создаётся ощущение, что вот-вот ясное небо затянет тучами и снег засыплет здесь всё, словно вовсе не лето на дворе, а канадская зима._  
_— Ты был прав, — с неохотой признаётся Неро, как можно тише. — Здесь действительно смердит магией._  
_— Признание ошибки — прямой путь к исправлению, — только и отзывается Ви._  
_Особняк виднеется уже издалека. Вырастает из чащи, ограждённый кирпичным забором, обросшим тут и там плющом. Ворота из чёрного металла остаются закрытыми. Издалека двор выглядит пустынным. Одинокие огни горят в окнах резиденции, как доказательство того, что это место не было заброшено._  
_Тень не соврал: у здания резиденции и вправду было несколько входов, помимо двух парадных. У забора совершенно удачно росли деревья и живая изгородь из кустов — судя по выводам охотников, не магических. С первого взгляда зайти в особняк не представляло особого труда. На стенах не было камер наблюдения, снующих снаружи охранников тоже не видать. Однако и выходить из своего убежища они не спешили. Грифон подозрительно во что-то вглядывался._  
_Когда оборотень кивает напарнику, Тень даёт ему арбалет, сооружённый странным образом: пристройка на направляющей вмещала в себе до пяти стрел, благодаря чему позволяла выстрелить не одной стрелой за раз, а сделать сразу несколько метких выстрелов. В сложившихся условиях даже лишних секунд на перезарядку у них было. Грифон присмотрелся к своим целям. Прицелился как можно точнее. Выждал с секунды и затем только выстрелил в разных направлениях, тихо щёлкая спусковым курком. «Живые камеры» становились видимыми всего на мгновение, прежде чем исчезнуть в пламени. Грифон продвигается дальше, уже к двери. Осматривает её, заглядывает в замочную скважину. Пробует дёрнуть за ручку и открыть так — вход оказывается незапертым. В конце концов подаёт знак двигаться дальше._  
_Просторный коридор пустовал точно также, как и двор. Вместо современных люстр в стенах стояли факела. Огоньки мерно покачивались от проникшего в помещение ночного ветра. Всё помещение было погружено в полумрак, выгодный для (возможно) прячущихся в тенях существ. Грифон окидывает помещение своим проницательным взглядом, как вдруг хватается за арбалет и делает два метких выстрела в правый поворот. Прах существ тут же осыпается на красную ковровую дорожку._  
_— Дальше есть дверь, — прошептал он Тени, на что тот тут же кивнул._  
_— Она должна провести нас в зал._  
_Слишком всё гладко, подумалось тогда Ви. Он ожидал увидеть в резиденции Малфас по крайней мере целое полчище демонов, вампиров и оборотней. Воздух ощутимо гудел от магии, в отличие от того лёгкого, почти неуловимого предчувствия на границе чащи. В отсветах факелов можно было разглядеть красный, граничащий с бурым оттенок стен, в цвет ковру. Он то и дело наталкивал Ви на мысли о крови. Украдкой вампир поморщился, вспоминая запах множества вскрытых тел на пустыре, алую луну и липкое касание крови к телу. Как пропитались этой вязкостью волосы, кожа, одежда… Ви заставляет себя отвлечься на текущее дело._  
_Грифон остановился у голой стены. В ней не было даже подставки для факела или каких-то примечательных деталей. Просто стена. Со стороны он и вправду походил на безумца, упорно высматривающего что-то в стене, словно под чужим пристальным взглядом она исчезнет и откроет проход в зал. Однако всё оказалось намного проще. Грифон протянул к ней руку — и она податливо проникла сквозь пелену иллюзии. Оборотень поглядел на них с победным взглядом: «Ну и кто теперь тут чокнутый?». Впрочем, триумф его окончился довольно быстро — возникшая дверь оказалась закрытой._  
_— Ты уверен, что это нужная?_  
_— Пф, конечно нужная!_  
_— Тогда отойди._  
_Каким-то чудом Тени удалось выбить дверь плечом с первого же раза. Хорошая новость: за ней и вправду оказался просторный зал, в каких обычно проводят концерты и торжественные балы. Плохая новость состояла в том, что он был пуст. Факела загорелись все разом, тускло освещая огромное помещение. Входы всё так же были закрыты. Охрана если и была, то явно не собиралась бежать на шум со всех уголков резиденции._  
_Неро заслоняет его собой и задирает голову. Ви делает тоже самое. В тёмном потолке вдруг возникает яркое фиолетовое сияние и множество маленьких, красных огоньков глаз: упыри свисали сверху точно огромные, летучие мыши, пристально наблюдая за гостями. Тишина в мгновение ока взорвалась грохотом, а глаза затмевает поднявшейся пылью и искрами огня. Каменная кладка под ногами начала стремительно трещать. В некоторых участках, как потом увидели охотники, она обвалилась и оставила зияющие дыры в полу. В отличие от всего особняка, там не горело ни одного огня. Нельзя было сказать, как долго придётся падать и что, собственно, ожидало внизу. Судя по электрическому напряжению, которым пропитался воздух, чернота вполне могла быть не просто помещениями подземелья._  
_Первыми показались упыри. Они так отчаянно бросались на охотников, что сразу же стали отменными мишенями для огнестрельных орудий. Пока Грифон перезаряжал арбалет, Неро пустил в ход Синюю розу. Достигнув цели, патроны разрывались ярким всполохом света. Кожа зашипела, на ней возникали и затягивались небольшие, щиплющие шрамы. Всполохи перемежались с мгновениями полной тьмы. В них Ви особенно чётко видел ярость на лице Данте, прижимающего руку к глубокой царапине на плече… И с каким запалом, ещё гуще чем прежде, он расстреливал противников: упыри порвали его фирменный плащ!_  
_Отвлёкшись на очередного летуна, Неро не сразу услышал всё приближающееся хлопанье крыльев. За считанные секунды когти должны были разодрать ему лицо. Замешкавшись, он запоздало развернул револьвер, чтобы успеть толком прицелиться. Однако для Ви этот миг выглядел медленнее, чем даже для охотничьего глаза._  
_Изящным жестом Ви подхватывает трость, едва слышно шепча заклинание. Знаки вспыхнули и черноту разрезало яркое фиолетовое сияние. Ви отбил существо в сторону от охотника, пронзил его насквозь показавшимся на самом конце аксессуара острием. К счастью вампира, оно тут же исчезло чёрной дымкой, не оставив по себе ни следа. За спиной послышался удивлённый свист. Ви не придал ему особого внимания._  
_Пыль улеглась. Зал пронзил высокий, нечеловеческий вой. Твари с неохотой отступили от своей добычи. При одном взгляде на массивное тело ужасающего существа, бывшего однажды человеком, они поняли — та стайка упырей была всего лишь лёгкой разминкой. В окружении светящихся кристаллов, три женщины сплелись в одну фигуру со множеством рук, а вместо человеческих ног у них было в распоряжении целое существо. Вид его напоминал уже не летучую мышь, а скорее огромного птенца, у которого по какой-то причине так и не развились крылья._  
_По взмаху её руки в воздухе появилось несколько кристальных звёзд. Камни развернулись и нацелились на охотников. Уже в пути они врезались с грохотом в стену блестящих молний — в их свете показалась широкая тень взлетевшего под самый потолок Грифона. От нового заклинания кристаллы стремительно вырастают из-под пола, и охотники уворачиваются уже от них. По новой команде колдуньи упыри наступают новой волной. Целую цепочку существ пронзает чёрный неуловимый вихрь, только пара красных огней виднеются опасными огнями. Кристаллы Малфас усложняли дело, а стена упырей не давала подступиться слишком близко. Леди стреляла по ногам «птенца», но снаряды летели в пустоту._  
_— Как для птенчика, оно двигается очень ловко! — кричит ей Данте и разрубает летящего на него упыря. _  
_Земля задрожала вновь. Малфас на какое-то мгновение, но замерла, колдуя особенно мощный заряд кристаллов. Леди нацелилась на неё своим оружием, однако так и не сделала выстрел. Балкон второго этажа начал стремительно обрушиваться, так, что охотникам и оборотням пришлось стремительно уворачиваться от камней. Одни за другим летающие в потолке чудовища загорались, попадая в сияющий сиреневый луч. Существо тяжело было разглядеть даже привыкшему к темноте вампиру. Оно словно сливалось с самой чернотой, вырастало из неё, черпало силы и мощь. С течением времени очертания его становились всё чётче, а шаги – всё громче. Тяжёлая поступь оставляла в полу глубокие вмятины, чудом не обрушив весь этаж. Крепкое тело напоминало каменное, но не являлось таковым. Нечёткие контуры тела существа напоминали ему о… Чернилах. _  
_— А наш малыш вымахал! — прокряхтел где-то издалека Грифон, ловко уворачиваясь от смертельного света голема. _  
_Это был и вправду он. «Кошмар», — всплыло в памяти имя. Один из коллекции неизвестного мага, считающейся всего лишь легендой, выдумкой. Однако вот он, сошедший со страниц чернильный рисунок, стремительно приближающийся к Малфас. Битва титанов выглядела бы ещё более впечатляюще, если бы Ви не приходилось беспокоиться о постоянном побеге от падающих колон, балконов и лестниц. В темноте то и дело вспыхивали кристаллы, раздробленные зарядами Леди и молниями Грифона, порталы Малфас и глаз Кошмара. Сам Ви наблюдал. И выжидал нужного момента, чтобы уж точно обеспечить колдунье долгий отпуск в Аду._  
_Когда ноги Малфас совсем ослабли, Неро проделал удивительный трюк: забрался на спину Кошмару и спрыгнул прямо на спину колдунье, пока та ещё не успела проскочить в очередной портал. Алая королева зарычала, впилась глубоко в хребет «птенца». Три лика Малфас тут же завопили вместе с нижней частью их изуродованного тела. Удар оказался добивающим. Существо попыталось сбросить с себя назойливого мечника, однако меч застрял достаточно глубоко, а сам Неро вцепился в него со всеми возможными силами._  
_— Хорошая работа, пацан, — в своей типичной манере обратился к нему Данте. _  
_Охотник уже было собрался добить колдунью, однако Ви преградил ему путь тростью. Леди с Неро тут же посмотрели на приближённого с недоумением. Грифон, принимая человеческий облик, приземлился и уже готов был начать расспросы, но Тень молчаливо одёрнул его. Мол, «пусть сами разбираются». _  
_Данте только вскинул плечами и кивнул Неро, чтобы тот не мешал. Огонь глаза Кошмара за спиной вампира погас. Только кристаллы Малфас ещё сияли — слабо, в такт её тяжёлому дыханию, — и его собственная трость, направленная в грудь существу. Туда, где ещё бьётся силой сердце. _  
_— Ты знаешь правила: говори или умрёшь, — медленно произносит Ви, не сводя с неё взгляда._  
_Одна из фигур Малфас схватила трость, но не спешило её сломать. Только усмехнулась коварно. Для людей эта ухмылка была бы пугающей, только вот Ви уже не человек. Её шёпот раздался словно внутри его головы: «Он будет ждать тебя на древнем острове Маллет, поднимающемся из забытья в тихом океана. Всё уже определено, Рождённый. Тебе остаётся только принять своё наследие». Завершив свою речь, колдунья сама насаживается на острие зачарованного оружия._  
_Мир вокруг поглотила последняя, самая яркая вспышка магии._

Чем дальше они продвигались по тропе, тем меньше снега становилось вокруг. В конце концов Неро снова видит старую-добрую чащу, серую и недружелюбную. Только вот теперь в ней слышны шорохи зверей, уханье совы, шелест листьев. Словно с гибелью Малфас сюда вернулась былая жизнь. Луна всё ещё светит высоко над землёй — утро наступил не скоро.  
— Остаётся надеяться, что их не забросило слишком далеко от нас.  
— А ты не можешь, ну, как-то узнать, где они? — не унимается Неро.  
Ви качает головой.  
— Обычно порталы направляют людей в те места, о которых они думают… Или думали в последний раз, — задумчиво договаривает Ви.  
— Хорошо же, что я тогда не подумал про Аляску! — смеётся Неро и вдруг останавливается, хватается за голову и кричит: — Чёрт, чёрт, ЧЁРТ! Ви, там осталась Алая королева!  
Замедлив шаг, Ви оглядывается вокруг. Впереди уже виднеется трасса, а вместе с ней — и фургон с выключенным светом в окнах. Видно, в поединке со сном Нико всё же проиграла. Если они выйдут чуть левее, смогут вернуться к главным воротам резиденции. Дорога совсем не долгая. А судя по раздосадованному виду Неро, он явно не успокоиться в эту ночь, пока не вернёт себе любимый меч.  
— Полагаю, что теперь резиденция — это просто заброшенный особняк, — обращается к нему Ви спустя недолгое молчание.  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Неро неверующе.  
— Вполне, — пожимает плечами Ви. — Возможно, там и осталось несколько демонов, но без подпитки хозяина они быстро теряют свои силы. Изгнать их будет не так уж и сложно.  
Неро задерживает на нём взгляд. Явно силится что-то сказать, да не может заставить себя. В конце концов вздыхает, бросая эту глупую затею. Ви тактично делает вид, что не придал этому особого значения, и направляется в нужную им сторону.


	5. 4. Разделённые

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Предыдущие главы были совсем немного, но переписаны, поэтому не пугайтесь внезапному появлению Кошмара!!!  
Из всех вариантов названия города использую именно Салем, потому что в одних источниках он Сейлем, в других Селем, но этот вариант звучит наиболее приятно уху.  
Следующая глава будет только в марте, так как в этом месяце мне нужно заняться (хоть в какой-то степени) книгой.

Мери почему-то совсем не ожидала оказаться в тёмной, холодной комнате. Электрические люстры включились сами собой. Металлические жалюзи, не пропускающие днём ни одного солнечного луча, начали медленно открываться. Мэри чувствует под собой мягкую, приятную на ощупь поверхность. Пытается потянутся, но врезается локтями в что-то твёрдое. Присев и оглянувшись, понимает, что приземлилась прямиком в гроб. Тоже знакомый. Окончательно её подозрения подтверждает светлый волос, «прицепившийся» к куртке.  
— Не думала, что ты вернёшься так скоро.  
Золотые локоны собраны в небрежный хвост, кожаные одежды сменились чёрным махровым халатом. От привычного образа остался только широкий чёрный чокер на утончённой шее. Светлые глаза Триш смотрят на неё изучающе. Сама Мери сейчас, пожалуй, выглядит и в долю не так безупречно, как она: белая куртка вся в порезах и крови, волосы растрёпаны, на правой щеке — глубокая царапина. «Ещё один шрам в коллекцию», — мрачно усмехнулась про себя Мери, но вместо этого сказала:  
— Малфас наколдовала портал, прежде чем сдохнуть.  
Триш понимающе кивает.  
В квартире Триш всегда пахнет чем-то приятным. Например, её любимым «ядовитым» ароматом. Мери не любила разбирать все верхние и нижние ноты духов «Poison», предпочитая просто наслаждаться их запахом. Раны затянутся быстро сами по себе, так или иначе. Мери привыкла просто перематывать их, чтобы не кровоточили.  
Триш бережно обрабатывает глубокий порез на бедре. Сосредоточенно завязывает узел из бинтов, смотрит хмуро не на неё, но куда-то в пространство. Мери видит, как она всё поглядывает на засохшие на её коже багровые пятна, но стоически держится. Охотнице до сих пор кажется странным то, что Триш получает особое удовольствие от вкуса её горькой крови.  
— Надеюсь, Данте не отбросило в Ред-Грейв, — морщится Мери от щиплющего действия спирта. — Неро может и не справится в одиночку. Он ещё молод и…  
— Самонадеян? — предполагает Триш.  
— Пожалуй, — соглашается Мери.  
Триш завязывает бинты в тесный узел, чтобы они точно не распустились.  
— Неро может и молод, но не полный дурак, — спокойно замечает Триш. — И к тому же располагает особой силой.  
— Как бы только эту силу он правильно направлял… Не думала, что скажу это, но надеюсь, что Ви сейчас с ним, — с какой-то странной интонацией произносит Мери его имя приближённого. — По крайней мере, из них двоих он выглядит более здравомыслящим.  
Вставать не хочется. Тело Мери всё ещё способно двигаться, но обивка дивана такая мягкая и нежная, что подниматься совсем не хочется. На самом деле охотница думала, что подобная причуда — один из мифов из книг и фильмов, но, как оказалось, многие вампиры и вправду забираются в гробы. Или это только у Триш с Вергилием есть такое странное пристрастие. Мери как-то не спрашивала.  
— Отправишься сейчас в Фортуну? — спрашивает Триш спустя долгую минуту молчания. — Или останешься до утра?  
— А ты меня отпустишь? — спрашивает без особой надежды Мэри.  
— Конечно же _нет_, — холодно отзывается Триш, и в то же время прикасается к её щеке очень… нежно. — Я просила тебя не геройствовать.  
— Пф, ты не видела, что там учудил… — Мэри замолкает, когда Триш касается её губ пальцем.  
— Не думала, что с таким напарником как Данте ты разучишься понимать сарказм, — успокаивающе ворует Триш своим чарующим голосом. — Спи. Тебе нужно восстановить силы.  
Прежде чем впасть в объятия сна, Мэри чувствует на своих губах холодный поцелуй Триш и аромат «яда». Кожа и волосы Триш ничем больше не пахнут: у них уже давно нет собственного запаха.  
По какой-то причине Мэри не почувствовала в этом жесте магии — только если не в том чувственном, ни разу не мистическом смысле, что вкладывают люди в это слово.

Когда они возвращаются к пустующей трассе, фургон оказывается на месте. Свет в окнах и фары выключены. Нико обнаруживается спящей прямо за рулём. Открыв дверь в водительскую кабину, Неро аккуратно поднимает её на руки, укладывает на диван и осторожно накрывает пледом. После такого выматывающего дня она заслужила хоть немного сна. О том, что разбудить девушку точно не удастся, свидетельствует её тихое сопение.  
Алая королева остаётся в салоне до наступления утра. Неро откидывается на спинку водительского сидения. Луна ещё ярко сияет над небосводом, освещают разбросанные у лобового стекла банки энергетиков. Адреналин уже поутих, но воспоминания о битве с Малфас всё прокручиваются в голове снова и снова. Будь здесь Данте, он наверняка отчитал бы его за самонадеянность, пусть и в своей особой, саркастичной манере. Но его здесь нет. Как и Леди. «А где они — один Отец его знает», — думается Неро.  
Позади слышится тихий стук шагов и трости. И точно также стихает.  
— Садись, — хлопает Неро по соседнему сидению. — Не бойся, не сгоришь. По крайней мере сейчас.  
Ви безмолвно опускается на соседнее сидение. Лунный свет рисует блики на его перчатках, плаще и череп ворона на трости.  
— Я тут вот что вспомнил: в Фортуне нам в приюте рассказывали мифы об этом твоём острове Маллет, — скрещивает Неро руки на груди. — Говорят, он поднимается из воды раз в тысячу лет… Или не тысячу, но точно не по еженедельному графику. Тогда бы у Фортуны появился бы неплохой бизнес.  
— Допустим, сейчас он и вправду поднялся, — продолжает Неро, не дождавшись ответа. — Но это сраный заколдованный остров, который находится где-то посреди океана.  
В знак того, что он действительно его слушал, Ви кивает. Он сосредоточенно рассматривает деревья по ту сторону лобового стекла, явно задумавшись над чем-то своим. Качает головой. Переводит взгляд на свою трость. В затянувшемся молчании охотнику вдруг приходит в голову ещё один вопрос, который беспокоит его, пожалуй, с самого начала путешествия:  
— Вампиры ведь не спят, да? Тогда как ты видишь эти свои «видения»?  
— Верно, — решил вдруг Ви удостоить его своим взглядом. — Это и вправду не совсем сон. Уместнее будет сравнение с трансом. Однако эта связь… Чем ближе мы приближаемся к Нему, тем более двусторонней она становится.  
— «Двусторонней»?  
С дивана раздаётся особенно громкий храп Нико. Неро заметно передёргивает, тот чуть ли не выскакивает из водительского сидения, подальше от праведного гнева подруги. Однако Нико продолжает безмятежно спать. Кажется, их разговор ей совершенно не мешает наслаждаться снами, какими бы они ни были.  
— Не только я вижу его глазами, но и он — моими, — спустя несколько секунд полного молчания вдруг объясняет Ви. — И чем ближе мы друг к другу, тем более… Чёткими становятся эти видения.  
— Чёрт. И ты знал об этом…?  
— Нет, — молчит Ви под напором чужого взгляда и всё же признаётся: — У меня были подозрения.  
Неро хочет стукнуть по рулю, но одумывается в последний момент, когда его кулак замирает в нескольких миллиметрах от сигналки. Шёпот его практически переходит в неразборчивое, яростное шипение:  
— Не может же этот говнюк бежать вечно!  
Молчание. Ненадолго луна скрывается за проплывающими в небе тучами. Неро прикрывает глаза ненадолго. С трудом заставляет себя открыть их снова. Думает о том, чтобы выбраться в салон за энергетиком, только придётся очень осторожно открывать шкафчики. После дневного шума перепалок оборотней, редких острот Данте, серьёзного тона Леди и музыки магнитолы фургон кажется ему сейчас таким тихим, безлюдным. Только Нико ворочается на диване, изредка бормоча одно и то же знакомое имя.  
— Гнаться за ним сейчас нет смысла.  
Слова Ви вдруг возвращают Неро к реальности. Из своего пальто вампир достаёт книгу — ту самую, что он читал днём.  
— Я могу повести, — настоит на своём Неро.  
— Нет. В таком состоянии ты заснёшь за рулём, — замолкает Ви ненадолго и вновь говорит холодным, пробирающим до мурашек спокойным тоном: — Ты всё ещё человек, Неро. Не забывай об этом.  
Когда Ви говорит это, на его лице появляется странная, горькая улыбка. У Неро вдруг пропадает всякое желание продолжать этот спор. Навалившаяся сонливость подавляет собой скепсис на счёт того, сможет ли Ви в случае чего защитить их от опасности. «Он ведь вампир», — напоминает себе Неро. — «К тому же, он умеет изгонять демонов своей тростью». Стоит Неро сомкнуть веки, как вся усталость последних часов наваливается на него с новой силой.

Первое, что Неро почувствовал, ещё не до конца проснувшись — ядрёные специи лапши быстрого приготовления, из тех, что продают в пакетах высушенными «блоками». Желудок тут же отзывается на этот запах громким урчанием.  
Из-за зашторенных окон сложно сразу определить, какое сейчас время суток. Только приподнявшись на локтях, Неро понимает три вещи. Во-первых, судя по ярко освещённому солнцем водительскому сидению, уже день; во-вторых, каким-то образом он оказался на диване вместо Нико, снова выкуривающей сигареты за рулём; в-третьих, ноги у него ужасно затекли после целой ночи сна на тесном диване. Но в то же время Неро уже несколько недель не чувствовал себя настолько выспавшимся.  
На мгновение ему снова кажется, что погоня, особняк и укус вампира — всё было сном. Однако повязка на руке с застывшими пятнами крови говорит об обратном. Охотник развязывает тугой узел и довольно подмечает, что порез за ночь успел затянуться. Другие, более мелкие порезы тоже постепенно затягиваются. А вот одежду подлатать лучше самому, или, на худой конец, сменить и не показывать Кирие. Ни при каких условиях. Она и так слишком часто заштопывает его пострадавшую от боёв одежду, а этот свитер и без того уже практически разваливается. На куртке, к счастью, осталось только несколько неприметных полос, через которые проглядывается ткань рукава. Джинсы и так рваные, даже если на них появилось несколько новых дыр, то это не особенно заметно.  
Жуя из стакана лапшу, Неро чувствует на себе взгляд вампира. Обернувшись, он застаёт на чужом лице мимолётное выражение брезгливости, которое, впрочем, тут же сменяется прежним спокойным выражением. Охотник уже невольно привык к запаху и ощущению крови на своей одежде да коже, поэтому не сразу вспомнил о том, что он вчера так и не принял душ. В магнитоле снова слышатся мотивы кантри. Если не вспоминать, куда и зачем они едут, всё это вполне походило бы на простую поездку в родной город с друзьями.  
«А друзьями ли?» — вдруг посещает вопрос разум охотника. В Нико он уверен, знает её уже несколько лет. А вот Ви… Он всё ещё представляет собой загадку. Одну из тех, что Неро решать никогда не любил.  
— «Ви», — вампир поднимает взгляд, отзываясь на имя. — Это же не настоящее имя, да?  
Отвлекается Ви от своего чтива не сразу, словно надеясь, что простое молчание вполне сойдёт за ответ. Однако и Неро сдаваться не спешит — смотрит на вампира выжидающе. В конце концов тот всё же закрывает свою книгу, обращая всё своё драгоценное внимание на охотника.  
— С чего в тебе проснулось такое любопытство? — спрашивает почти издевательски.  
— Знаешь, обычно напарники, не знаю, пытаются _узнать друг друга_. Чтобы укрепить доверие.  
Ви издаёт тихий, хриплый смешок, от которого у Неро чуть не случился инфаркт. От того, как он заметно дёрнулся от неожиданности, Ви только ухмыляется шире. Одними губами, скрывая аккуратные, острые клыки.  
— «Укрепить доверие»? Звучит… Любопытно, — проводит Ви нежно по обложке книги. — Ты прав: это не настоящее моё имя. Только его часть.  
В коей-то мере Неро может разглядеть книгу поближе. На обложке из тёмно-коричневой кожи проступают рельефы греческой цифры, или же буквы «V». В уголке её застыли едва заметные, тёмные пятна, происхождение которых понять сложно. Они похожи одновременно на чернила, грязь и давно засохшую кровь. Неро не знает почему, но цепляется за мысль о последнем.  
Музыкальная трансляция радиостанции прерывается выпуском новостей. «Неизвестная террористическая организация снова дала о себе знать этой ночью», — доносится до салона голос ведущей с едва слышным треском. — «Взрыв произошёл в полночь, в зале театра «Everland», где проходил ночной спектакль «Исповедь Каина». Сейчас в больнице находится пятеро человек, остальные жертвы… Не успели вовремя покинуть помещение. Джонатан Сандерс, детектив полицейского участка Салема, предполагает, что в участившихся терактах замешана религиозная организация…»  
Нико сбавляет громкость почти до минимума. Голос заглушают звук мотора и свист встречного ветра из открытого окна. Волосы у Нико растрепались, скрывая её лицо. Неро уже было поднялся, но видит её предупреждающий взгляд в отражении зеркала заднего вида и опускается обратно. Чувство вины подступается к горлу. Сам того не замечая, он сжимает кулаки трак сильно, что костяшки пальцев белеют.  
— Неро, — от того, как Ви произносит его имя, кожа охотника снова покрывается необъяснимой дрожью. — Он сейчас в Салеме.  
— Думаешь, до этого он всегда убегал, а тут как миленький возьмёт и попросит убить себя? — мрачно усмехается Неро.  
— Не воспользоваться возможностью, когда таковая представляется — в высшей степени глупость, — спокойно замечает Ви, не обращая внимания на недовольную мину охотника.

Дорожный знак показывает, что до Салема осталось не больше километра.  
У Ви нет времени на плавное погружение в «сон». Приходится вспомнить практику, которой его учили при жизни. Связь с творцом ещё сильна, благодаря чему не нужно тратить много сил на воссоединение связи. Даже наяву чувствует — Он где-то там, в этом городе, снова насыщается кровью и копит силы для своего грандиозного замысла.  
_Очередной склад, на этот раз просторная и широкая. На этот раз в нём хранятся фанерные постройки, пластиковые доспехи на манекенах, деревянные орудия и множество прочих мелочей, которым самое место в подсобке какого-нибудь театра. Несколько высушенных человеческих тел выглядят очередным, подготовленным для новой постановки реквизитом. Если бы ещё не этот едва уловимый, приглушённый чем-то неясным трупный запах… Самые приметные — обугленные декорации в углу, так и не догоревшие этой ночью. «Зачем им понадобилось тащить их сюда?» — невольно задаётся вопросом Ви. За окном, если как следует приглядеться, можно увидеть белые домики и зелень, много зелени, скрывающей помещение от дороги. Окружение напоминает черту города, но уж точно не центр. Тихий, спальный райончик. Затемнённое стекло практически не пускает внутрь света, только его отдельные, слабые лучи. Кожу слегка жжёт, но Отец продолжает наблюдать. Усмехается шуму, поднятому его прихвостнями, и разворачивается, выходя в коридор._  
_— Я знаю, что ты видишь, — утробный глас Отца грохочет в разуме Ви. — Понимаю твоё нетерпение. Однако ещё не наступило нужное время для нашей встречи, дитя. Но не бойся: скоро вы все узрите наше величие._  
Коридор со старыми бледно-жёлтыми стенами вдруг исчезает под напором голоса, всё зовущего Ви по имени. Первое, что он видит, когда выходит из транса — обеспокоенное лицо Неро, смотреть на которое в любом случае приятнее, чем на трупы, похожие на древних мумий. Тёплые руки держат крепко сжимают его плечи. Словно только сейчас это заметил, охотник отпускает его, отстраняясь.  
— Ты весь дрожал, — говорит, не глядя Ви в глаза. — Даже представить не могу, что ты там мог такого увидеть…  
— Он в театре. В том, где произошёл взрыв.  
— Взрыв? — недоумевает Неро на секунду, как вдруг, спохватившись, восклицает: — Точно, радио!  
Охотник выхватывает из кармана телефон и что-то быстро начинает печатать. Затем показывает ему улицу в гугл картах. Ви присматривается, вертит камеру по сторонам. Белая постройка театра находится достаточно быстро — стоит в отдалении, прячась за несколькими густыми деревьями. Единственной необычной деталью помещения являются окна, скрывающие за плотной тёмной тонировкой происходящее внутри.  
Если верить интернету, «Эверленд» во всём Салеме есть только один, по соседству со скромными рядами тихих домиков.  
— Оно? — Ви кивает, и Неро хоть немного, но воодушевляется. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что никого мы там не найдём. Но наведаться можно. Узнаем что-то если не про Отца, так хоть про тех чокнутых из Братства.  
Братство. Ви невольно радуется тому, что кровь больше не приливает к его лицу от гнева. Только пальцы едва заметно сжимаются.  
— И много ты знаешь о Братстве Мундуса? — уточняет Ви свой вопрос.  
— Ну уж точно меньше, чем ты, — усмехается Неро и тут же объясняет. — Не помню, говорил я это раньше или нет, но ты производишь впечатление кого-то, кто знает больше, чем говорит.  
— Возможно, тебе всё же известно что-то такое, что недоступно мне, — уклончиво отвечает на это Ви.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Неро и усаживается рядом. Замолкает ненадолго, явно что-то вспоминая, после чего говорит: — «Культ Отца возник около трёх столетий назад, после окончательного раскола вампирского общества. Изначально Тёмный отец был легендой, но не конкретным человеком. Именно собравшиеся вокруг Мундуса люди, знающие и вампиры наделили его этим титулом. Мундус считался единственным и древнейшим носителем дара, способным передавать его смертным».  
— После ссоры со Спардой Мундус решил осуществить свой древний план: открыть портал в измерение, откуда и произошло ваше проклятие, и заразить им весь мир. Для этого он собрал вокруг себя целую свору фанатиков: крови нужно было много. И они ведь искренне верили… И верят, что Отец даст каждому из них силу и бессмертие, — подпирает Неро щеку кулаком.  
— Конечно, они ещё что-то затирают про «необходимые преобразования», но как по мне, неправильно всё это. Никакая сила не даётся просто так, и тем более не стоит стольких жизней.  
— Полагаю, это всё рассказывал тебе Данте, — скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает Ви спустя минуту.  
— Ага. Целую лекцию прочитал. Ещё так серьёзно, словно… Хотел предупредить, — запинается Неро, поджимая губы. Видно, что вспоминать про наставника ему сейчас неуютно.  
Не то, чтобы рассказ Неро дал ему какую-то новую перспективу: всё это он уже сам прекрасно знал. «Тогда чего ты ждал?» — спрашивает сам себя Ви. — «Кардинально другого взгляда? Новых данных? Глупо было ждать от него откровений. Им всем наверняка известно намного меньше, чем мне. А я и сам то слышал далеко не обо всём…» Когда он коротко благодарит Неро, тот только кивает, ничего не говоря. Смотрит куда-то в одну точку, погружённый в собственные мысли — судя по хмурому выражению лица, далеко не радостные.  
Не сложно понять, о чём он думает: про погоню, пропавшего наставника и собственное бессилие в сложившейся ситуации. Ви тянет к нему руку, но затем одёргивает себя. Ещё не известно, как охотник отреагирует на этот жест. Взорвётся или примет поддержку? Ви решает не испытывать удачу.  
Словно этого было недостаточно, фургон вдруг сбавляет скорость, пока и вовсе не останавливается. Тихо играющее радио с лёгкостью перекрикивает трёхэтажный мат Нико (судя по смеху Неро, лицо у него сейчас именно _настолько_ недовольное). Ненадолго фургон снова заводится. Хватает ровно для того, чтобы доехать до обочины. Ви хочется выглянуть и посмотреть, как далеко им осталось до города, только вот дневное летнее солнце явно не согласно с его планами. Нико с явным недовольством захлопывает дверь и принимается осматривать, что же стряслось с её «любимой развалюхой».  
— Вот блин! Радиатор сдох.

В местах, «одобренных» Консулатом, всегда есть небольшая метка на одной из внешних стен здания. «Что-то типа наклейки «проверено Ревизорро», — объяснял когда-то ему Данте, хотя до Неро так и не дошло, в чём суть шутки. Охотникам и магическим созданиям не обязательно её высматривать — достаточно почувствовать. Для этого Неро пришлось напрячься, сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях. Знак притаился на асфальте, прямиком под одной из машин. Нико на это только кивнула и отправилась переговариваться со «скучающим чуваком» за стойкой регистрации.  
Неро тем временем осматривается вокруг с неизменным, почти параноидальным чувством подвоха, преследующим его на протяжении двух дней погони. Мотель как мотель: блеклая постройка с двумя этажами, во дворе которой можно припарковать машину. Красно-зелёные дверцы с номерами, на половине которых уже облупилась золотая краска. Небольшие окошки, одни хорошо просматриваются, другие скрывают внутреннее убранство за закрытыми жалюзи. Возле жилого комплекса в форме буквы «П» стоит скромная пристройка, где записываются постояльцы, выдают ключи и хранят служебный инвентарь. Вокруг — газоны, деревья, несколько дорожных указателей. Среди них так или иначе выбивается пёстрая вывеска со стрелкой и написанным большим, ровным шрифтом «Last Round». Правда, заглавная L заметно подбита.  
— Проводи нашу принцессу, — бросает ему Нико ключи от номера. — Я подожду аварийку.  
— А они… — тут же заговаривает Неро.  
— Тш! — шипит на него Нико и шепчет уже когда подходит вплотную. — Ничего не найдут. Не бойся, я об этом позабочусь.  
Охотнику только и остаётся, что согласится с ней. На брелке вычерчена золотистая «12». Взглядом Неро обнаружил её на втором этаже, самой крайней справа. Из неё мог бы открываться отличный вид на трассу, но окно в комнате виднелось только одно, выходящее на двор с парковкой. Жалюзи не пропускают внутрь ни одного лучика света. Пока Нико пошла разбираться с замками тайников, Неро открывает широкую дверь фургона.  
Ви прячет лицо от солнца под капюшоном, поддерживая его спрятанными в длинных, глянцево-чёрных перчатках. Видеть его в своей куртке Неро непривычно. В плечах она вампиру велика. Синий цвет сильно выбивается из общей чёрной гаммы. Из-за капюшона виднеется фиолетовый огонёк выглянувшего Кошмара, пока тот юрко не скрывается из виду. Неро в очередной раз удивляется, каким образом это существо умудряется ещё и ползать по внутренней стороне плаща, с его-то «руками». Капюшон не позволяет ему толком оглядеться, максимум — смотреть под ноги.  
Желая хоть как-то облегчить задачу, охотник протягивает вампиру руку.  
— Это… Так легче будет, — пытается объясниться Неро, но получается глупо.  
За те секунды, что Ви колеблется, он успевает почувствовать себя самым круглым дураком и чудиком во всех штатах и уже собирается перевести всё это в шутку. Однако приближённый всё же принимает его руку помощи. Неро пытается сильно не торопиться. Невольно радуется, что Ви сейчас не может увидеть его раскрасневшееся от волнения (и уличной духоты, раз уж на то пошло) лица. Уж тем более отгоняет мысли о том, как его потом будет стебать Нико.  
Комната номер 12 оказывается вполне себе обычной. Разумеется, самая приятная её часть — две удобные кровати, о которых Неро мечтал ещё когда они были проездом в Юджине. Кроме них в номере были ещё телевизор, шкаф, небольшой рабочий стол и отдельная ванная комната. Жалюзи охотник открывать, разумеется, не стал. Ви откидывает назад капюшон. На лице его стремительно заживает несколько мелких ожогов.  
— Припекает даже через одежду? — без задней мысли спрашивает Неро.  
— Не поверишь, но да, — усмехается краем губ Ви.  
В номере, оказывается, тоже достаточно душно, иначе Неро никак не мог понять, почему же у него так отчаянно горит лицо. И заодно тахикардия решила заявится впервые за всю жизнь, никогда ей не страдал, а тут от ужасной сорокаградусной жары вот начал. Ужасный климат в этом вашем Орегоне!  
— Пойду, схожу в Уолмарт, — утирает пот со лба Неро. — Тебе что-то нужно?  
Ви задумывается ненадолго и отвечает, загибая пальцы:  
— Газет, блокнот — небольшой, в переплёте, не люблю дешёвые на пружинах… Карандаши, несколько ластиков… О красках не прошу — со стилем езды Нико живописью особенно не займёшься.  
— Может тебе ещё книг накупить? Так, для развлечения.  
— Хм… Почему бы и нет? Всегда хотел попробовать прочесть бульварные дамские романы.  
— Это ты от Грифона нахватался! — возмущается Неро, попутно печатая в заметки телефона все пожелания «принцессы». — Ладно. Не знаю, когда будет Нико, но вернусь к вечеру.  
Разумеется, кошелёк Неро не разбух от банкнот — из тайника в фургоне он взял только необходимую сумму, достаточную, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений. В карман джинс (куртка так и осталась у Ви) положил карту города. Легче, конечно, заглянуть в приложение с телефона, но на этой бумажной Нико отметила несколько потенциально «интересных» мест, в том числе и злосчастный театр в какой-то хреновой глуши, а точнее — в юго-восточной части города неподалёку где-то возле перекрёстка Карстон Драйв и Кулидж Драйв. Неро пробил его и в интернете, но увидел упоминание только в статьях новостных журналов. Ни тебе сайта, ни координат на форумах со всевозможными заведениями.  
— Похоже, это место настолько не популярно, что про него лишний раз не вспоминают, — негромко рассуждает Неро. — Или о нём знают только в узких кругах.  
Свернув заметки, Неро смотрит на время: «11:00». В сообщениях — одно непрочитанное. С необъяснимой надеждой он заглядывает в них. Высвечивается только уведомление от оператора, недельной давности. Спускаясь по лестнице во двор, листает журнал вызовов. Новых пропущенных тоже не одного. Ни от Леди, ни уж тем более от Данте. «А может.?» — набирает Неро выученный на память номер. Гудки раздаются одни за другим: первый, второй, третий… Мимо проезжает машина с грохочущей музыкой и на секунду ему кажется, что кто-то взял трубку. Однако это был лишь обман мышления. После пятого гудка наступила тишина. Неро разочарованно вздыхает.  
— Может, просто не услышал, — со смутной надеждой говорит Неро, пусть и сам до конца не верит в собственные слова. — Тот нокиа наверняка древнее, чем он сам.

_ Белая кожаная куртка на охотнице всегда казалась Триш чем-то несоответствующим ситуации. Для такой грязной работы такие как она обычно выбирали чёрные или, в случае с Данте, тёмно-красные вещи, на которых пятна не выглядели бы так пёстро. Но только не Леди. Невольно подметила, как кожанка сочеталась с её бледной кожей и в то же время ярко контрастировала с чёрными, непослушными волосами. Шрам на носу был ещё совсем свежим, отчётливо проступающим на коже. Обе они были намного моложе._  
_В тот день её безупречная белая куртка тоже вся была в крови. Багровые пятна перемежались с бурыми и чёрными. Рукав кожанки оборвался, обнажая глубоко вонзённое, сломанное лезвие ножа (или кинжала, оба варианта звучали ужасно). Кровь с головы стекала дальше, на лицо, и ей приходилось утирать её, чтобы хоть что-то видеть. Несколько стеклянных осколков застряли в ногах, боку и животе. Картину довершало самое лёгкое ранение — синяк под правым глазом._  
_Триш тогда зашла всего на пару минут, тщетно пытаясь дождаться вечно исчезающего на миссиях Данте и передать ему злосчастное послание старейшины, который просто не может взять и снизойти до общения со своим братом._  
_От вида Леди (тогда знала её только по этой кличке) Триш неожиданно пробрало дрожью, словно поражённое болезнью тело ещё было на это способно. Разум всячески дурманил стоящий в комнате запах крови. Заставила себя сосредоточиться на главном — оказании помощи. Сама охотница даже не спрашивает, что рождённая забыла в их штаб-квартире. Только молчаливо кивает в сторону одного из шкафчиков в пустынном офисе._  
_Внутри громадной жестяной коробки было целое множество вещей: от простых бинтов до склянок с так называемой «освящённой водой». За то время, что Триш осваивалась с порядками мира по ту сторону Тайны, она не раз задумывалась об одном: раз существуют демоны, где же ангелы? Неужели они не могли так же прорваться через завесу миров, но уже затем, чтобы уничтожить зло в зародыше? «Или их просто нет», — закономерно приходила Триш к подобным мыслям._  
_— Я сама… — прозвучал слабый голос Леди. — Сама обработаю. Помоги… С осколками._  
_«Обычный человек уже давно бы умер от таких ран», — продолжала отвлекать себя рассуждениями Триш. С каждым извлечённым осколком крови становилось всё больше. «Не выдержал бы такой боли». Её запахом пропитались одежда, волосы, кожа. Чувствует, как течёт по рукам. Леди не кричала, даже когда боль от разрывающейся кожи и мышц должна была быть невыносимой. Только скалилась, стискивала зубы посильнее. До скрипа. Спешила перевязать каждый порез. Откуда бы на самом деле не была та вода, она действовала быстро: раны постепенно затягивались, и кровотечение прекращалось._  
_Капля воды как-то попала на кожу вампирши — на той тут же возник ожог со вздувшимися гадкими пузырями. «Это хорошо», — пришла Триш совершенно безумная и разумная мысль. Боль от ожога отрезвляла. Заглушала собственный голод. И помогала сосредоточиться на том, как наиболее осторожно вытащить очередной осколок. То, что они со временем становились всё более мелкими, только ухудшало дело._  
_— У меня, конечно, хорошее зрение, — обратилась Триш к охотнице впервые за последние полтора часа, — но тебе всё равно нужно будет показаться Хиксу._  
_Взгляд у Леди был всё ещё мутным. От большой потери крови она то и дело проваливалась в недолгую дрёму, но заставляла себя снова прийти в сознание._  
_— До него надо сначала дойти, — зашипела Леди от очередной вспышки боли._  
_— Так почему сразу не пошла? — отбросила Триш в сторону окровавленный осколок. — Или решила самоубиться крайне оригинальным образом?_  
_Леди не ответила. Только приподнялась на локтях и потянулась за очередной склянкой святой воды. Триш не увидела в этом подвоха — потому и не успела выхватить злосчастную воду из чужих рук. Одним махом охотница опрокинула в себя всю склянку, жадно глотая совершенно обычную на вкус воду, прежде чем вампирша успела что-то понять._  
_Поначалу было тихо. Слишком тихо. Леди прикрыла глаза, волосы растрепались, лоб её уже был перевязан, кровь больше не застилала взгляд. Ослабшая рука выпустила стеклянный сосуд на пол, от чего тот тут же разбился. На какое-то мгновение Триш даже подумала, что снадобье не оказало на девушку никакого эффекта. Грудь её тяжело вздымалась от ещё не до конца утихшей боли. Перебинтованные раны продолжали затягиваться._  
_Стоило Триш потерять бдительность, как охотница закричала. Во всё горло. Так пронзительно, что крик отозвался во всём теле. Словно в то мгновение вампирша сама вдруг стала изящным стеклянным сосудом, грозящимся вот-вот разбиться от этого звука._  
_Запах крови сменился спиртами, нафталином и лекарствами. Белизна больничной палаты напоминала Триш о том небольшом промежутке жизни, когда она училась в меде. Точнее, пыталась выучиться — смерть избавила приближённую от нежеланного семейного долга. «Счастливые люди проклятыми не становятся», — задумалась Триш, подпирая кулаком щеку и наблюдая за тем, как дремлет после операции Леди. — «Интересно, что произошло с тобой?»_  
_По классике жанра стоило бы вздремнуть, но смысла особого в этом не было. Всё равно видения больше её не посещают. Осталась только темнота. И голод._  
_Только тиканье часов на стене напоминало Триш о такой вещи, как время. Хикс принёс пакет с кровью, который она от скуки тут же осушила. Теперь чувствовала себя как в те вечера, когда мама готовила целый пир на День Благодарения, и после всей той пищи есть не хотелось до самого обеда следующего дня. При всём желании, ту индейку Триш больше не могла бы попробовать: её бы тут же вырвало._  
_От безрадостных воспоминаний о человеческой пище её отвлёк скрип кровати. Леди попыталась присесть на подушках, но только зашипела от боли и легла обратно._  
_— Данте говорил…_  
_— Милая моя, плевать что Данте говорил, — тут же перебила Триш. — Ты могла умереть из-за этой чёртовой воды, если бы не твоя дьявольская удача. Хикс говорил, она могла выжечь все твои органы._  
_«Я бы могла просто сожрать тебя, если бы захотела», — завершила гневную тираду про себя Триш, однако решила обойтись без угроз. Судя по изумлённому выражению лица охотницы, она уже добилась желанного эффекта. Несуществующее в груди сердце продолжало напоминать о себе смутным, болезненным чувством._  
_— Ничего я тебе возвращать не буду, — укуталась посильнее в одеяло Леди и пробормотала: — Ты это сделала только для того, чтобы сделать меня своей должницей. Но я тебе ничего не должна, чудовище!_  
_— И хорошо, — резко вскочила со своего места Триш, что мало соотносилось с её безмятежным голосом. — Мне от такой хамки ничего не нужно._  
_Могла бы исчезнуть в мгновение ока, но сама же выбрала идти медленно, по-человечески. В тайне надеялась, что она ещё передумает. Скажет что-то другое. Не хотелось бы Триш расставаться на такой глупой ноте. В то же время сама молчала — из гордости. Совершенно людской и бессмысленной._  
_— Постой! — окликнула её Леди и спустя долгие секунды молчания, пересилив себя, бросает едва слышное «спасибо»._

«В тот день она попала в западню Братства», — вспоминает Триш, укрывая спящую крепким сном охотницу старым одеялом. — «Недооценила опасность противника. Это был горький урок. Но необходимый».  
В комнате воцарился полумрак. Настольная лампа в противоположном углу комнаты горит мягким, жёлтым светом. На столе сложен боевой арсенал: колья, пистолеты, злосчастные склянки с водой, которые тоже вполне можно использовать как оружие, но только в крайнем случае. Наиболее сильно среди лежащих на столе предметов выбивается телефон. Холодный свет экрана заставляет Триш прищуриться, прежде чем она зажимает кнопку питания. Спустя несколько секунд режущий глаз свет гаснет. Сейчас ей нужен покой.  
— Ты не можешь опекать её вечно.  
Триш слышала его шаги. Только один вампир в Ред-Грейве будет подкрадываться медленно, чтобы не застать врасплох — словно предупреждает и даёт фору для размышлений.  
— Ты подвергается той же слабости, Вергилий, — не оборачиваясь, шепчет Триш. — Только в ином ключе.  
— Я беспокоюсь только о том, что Консулат потеряет ценного охотника, — голос Вергилия непоколебим. Триш уверенна в том, что ничего не поймёт ни по его лицу, ни по языку тела. Самоконтроль Вергилия всегда безупречен.  
— Хочешь, обманывай себя и дальше, — откладывает Триш в сторону телефон. — Что тебе нужно?  
— Нужны твои познания. Прибыл новый образец.  
— Это может подождать? — в конце концов оборачивается она к собеседнику. — Одна ночь. И я больше не буду мешать твоим планам.  
«Ага, так ты мне и поверишь», — про себя усмехается Триш, не особенно рассчитывая на то, что старейшина проникнется её актёрским талантом.  
Вергилий раздумывает о чём-то с секунды. О чём именно, — возможной выгоде этого обещания или как бы испепелить коллегу подчинённую одним взглядом, — остаётся только догадываться. И всё же, его ответом становится согласный кивок. В случае с Вергилием, даже молчаливого согласия хватает с головой. Однако он всё же оставляет поверх оружия увесистую папку, шириной в не один, а сразу несколько медицинских справочников, которые Триш когда-то приходилось штудировать.  
— За ночь ознакомься с материалами дела, — говорит Вергилий тоном, не терпящим отказов.  
И только потом медленно скрывается в темноте коридора высокой синей тенью. Триш краем глаза смотрит на дремлющую на диване Леди. Та мерно дышит и, кажется, улыбается краем губ своему сновидению. Триш и сама бы улеглась с ней, но обещание есть обещание. Отчёты сами себя не прочитают.


End file.
